Quarter Mile Lovers
by Manhoor
Summary: The drag strip isn't always about the cars and the speed. It's also about the women, the men, the sex, and the romance. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Quarter Mile Lovers

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Emmett sat in the top fuel dragster, aware of his crew scurrying around the back of the vehicle preparing the engine to deliver over 2000 horsepower of brute accelerating force. He should have been focused on the track in front of him and running through a series of mental checks to ensure he can make it down the end of the strip in one piece, but instead his mind wandered into a daydream. Visions of the face of the girl he had seen at the drivers briefing just over an hour ago ran through his head.

She was a beauty, brimming with confidence, her blonde hair glistening in the sun like a goddess. She had the politeness of a house maid, yet was able to mix up the conversation with the males that surrounded her.

_I might__ have to check her out after the meeting and maybe catch up over drinks, _Emmett thought to himself, always ready to take on the challenge of the perfect lay.

Emmett was drawn from his thoughts by his Crew Chief, who waved his hand in front of his face; it was time to start up. The starter was put into place; then with a flick of the switch it began to turn over the big-block hemi motor. The crew chief sprayed alcohol into the injector hat to enable it to get the right mix of fuel to kick over. Then with a big bang, the pipes began to crackle with a ground-shaking idle that only a top fuel dragster could deliver.

Emmett noticed his competitor in the next lane make their way through the skid pad. The dragster was painted in simple satin black, with no name or sponsor stickers. Emmett was late getting to the track and did not have time to browse the cars that were racing this meet so this new car caught his interest immediately.

Smoke poured off the car's tires as the driver laid down a long burnout to heat up the gigantic slicks. Emmett which with mild amusement and then, being the competitor he was, felt he should make sure his burnout is even more sizable. He rolled his dragster across the burnout pad and dropped the throttle until it goes no more; spinning those tread-less slicks till he feels them take up traction and push him down the track. Coming to a stop he selects reverse and then his chief is in front of him, guiding him back.

As he rolled behind the starting beams he risked a quick glance at the other driver to see if he was looking. Unfortunately, it seemed he was more focused than Emmett at that moment; his black helmet aimed directly at the Christmas tree.

Emmett felt the usual tap on his helmet from his crew chief letting him know the throttle stop had been removed from the injector hat, the computers were set and that he was ready to race. Emmett smacked his helmet telling himself, _Focus._ _4.56 seconds, I need to focus on the track not worry about the other driver or _that_ girl._

Emmett lowered his visor and slowly moves into the first stage beam. He tightened his gloves, thumped the steering wheel once to ensure it's fitted tight and then focused. This was Emmett's usual staging ritual and it got his mind back in the game. Rolling into the final staging beam, Emmett was set. The pressure was intense, as the field of twenty dragsters had to qualify for just sixteen positions, leaving four racers heading onto the trailer early. Emmett realised his opponent had finally rolled into final stage and it was on.

One flash of three amber lights then the green meant heads up racing and the top fuelers were ready to rumble, literally. The cars launched with so much ferocity and anger that over 4000 plus horsepower was unleashed with a ground shaking roar that it could be heard over 4 miles away. All Emmett focus' on is hitting the gears, first, second and then the parachutes. He revels in the quickest form of quarter mile racing within the world, the competition, the power, the challenge. Mid-track Emmett felt a slight thump from behind him in his rear-engine dragster, and flattened off the throttle slightly to let it gain traction again. However, when he looked up he noticed his competitor was half a car length in front. He mashed the accelerator pedal once again before he crossed the line to gain precious fractions of seconds. Then he pulled the chutes to ensure he stopped in the braking area ready for his crew to bring the tow-car to pull him back to the pits.

Across the two lane road was the mysterious satin black dragster. He noticed the driver emerging from their car. Emmett clambered his own 6'5" frame out of his top fuel dragster, he saw the other driver take of their helmet and Emmett, even at his young age, almost had a heart attack when he recognised the blond from earlier.

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed from inside his deep black and airbrushed skid lid. "I thought she might have been a back up girl or one of the crew, not a damn driver!"

Edward, Emmett's crew chief, heard Emmett's muffled exclamation from his helmet and questioned his driver on what he was swearing about as soon as the barrier was removed.

"Did you know that was another woman in the field?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Certainly did, you need to get out more Emmett," Edward replied. "That's Rosalie, Her and her dad just put together the dragster team and this is their first meet."

Emmett hadn't realized he was staring at the rookie driver until Rosalie finally gave him a little wave and a smile. Emmett made a slight wave back and gave a little wink.

"Oh, by the way Emmett," Edward said, interrupting Emmett's moment. "You ran a 4.99, putting you right up in second in the field."

"What did Blondie run?" Emmett asked.

"Well, she pipped your post old mate." Edward grinned. "She got the top spot with a 4.69 and you better get focused man!"

_S__hit, that's going to be hard_, Emmett thought to himself as he saw Rosalie drop her suit off her shoulders and tie it up round her waste. With her Blonde hair waving in the breeze and fine skin she was exquisite. Of course, as he watched her, he did glimpse at her fine chest with her white singlet making her breasts take pride of place. He found that focusing wasn't the only thing that was getting hard.

Once he arrived back at the pits, Emmett made his way around the other competitors having chats with various drivers and catching up. He finally came to a simple white prime mover and semi trailer which had an awning off to the side. The crew was bustling around the dragsters engine. It wasn't an unexpected sight; after every pass the engines in each dragster were rebuilt, checking to ensure there was no damage and that tolerances are optimum throughout the motor. It was something the teams had to be able to do within only 2 hours, it was mandatory if they didn't want a 2000Hp bomb going off only two feet from the back of their driver's head.

Emmett spotted the blonde who had been distorting any straight thoughts within his mind. The feelings that came over him at the sight of her was something he had never experienced before - nervousness, yet with a touch of excitement, almost like being a rookie driver once again. He wandered over to the door of the trailer. "Hey, how ya doin," he said, with a touch of uncertainty whether she would hear him.

She spun round quickly and smiled as she recognised his face.

"Hey," she said, "'bout time you came to visit me."

"Yeah, after seeing you at the briefing I knew I had to get another look," Emmett said, almost in a coy sort of tone.

"It was good seeing someone that wasn't over 40 years old and not bad looking for once too," Rosalie responded cheekily. "But you made feel better being my first meet."

"Yep, been there, done that," Emmett boasted. "So you're first big meet?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Least you've got someone, other than your crew, to look out for you," Emmett said in an offering tone.

"Thanks," said Rosalie. "Maybe later you could take me into town for some drinks?"

Taken somewhat aback by the young woman's enthusiastic offer, Emmett could not hide his excitement.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Emmett. Being only the first day of a major three day meeting, Emmett saw this as his chance to get his foot in the door. "Today finishes early, how about I swing by here and pick you up, where are staying?"

"I'm actually staying here in the trailer. Comfy-looking isn't it?" she said sarcastically. "But that's what ya got to do when you haven't got sponsors on you already."

"Well," Emmett began confidently. "Why don't you grab your best frock and clothes and I'll take you back to my hotel so you can have a hot, non-dodgy shower, before we go out?"

Rosalie thought for a second, should she take the chance, she didn't know this man personally – even if he was a familiar name around the strip. _Oh to hell with it,_ she thought to herself, _after all of the hard work the past few months testing and preparing its good to be on top for once, time for some relaxation._

"Yeah," Rosalie replied. "Why not."

"Cool, so say around 6ish?" Emmett confirmed.

"I'll be here," said Rosalie.

Excitement filled Emmett's stomach as he quickly went about the rest of the day's duties, which included another qualifying run. Again he ran into the 4 second zone with a 4.88, which still did not get him close to Rosalie's top spot. But Emmett didn't mind too much, it was only qualifying, and he had other plans for her top spot so to speak.

He finished the day with a quick meeting with his crew and then headed down to meet up with Rosalie, who was also full of excitement.

She felt as though tonight she could let all her cares go and just have fun. A nice handsome, and somewhat sexy, guy to take her out and you never know, maybe a nice comfy bed to sleep in instead of the dreaded sleeping bag in the trucks trailer. She packed a couple nice gowns just in case of such an emergency, and had put together a bag.

Emmett approached her trailer with an excited bounce in his step.

"Howdy," he said when he reached the trailer. "Ya'll ready for some fun!" he asked, putting on his worst pretend southern accent.

Rosalie burst with a smile and called out, "Coming!"

Shortly after the two headed towards Emmett's jeep which was parked in the back of the pit area, where all crew and driver's cars where.

On the way to the hotel, Emmett and Rosalie talked about themselves. Rosalie went into depth about how she started in racing and how she finally got to where she was now. Emmett too, shared all intimacies about his life.

By the time they reached the hotel, the two had a greater understanding of each other. Rosalie was taken aback that the accommodations for fully sponsored drivers were so lavish, and dreamed about how she could one day be in such a position. But for now, she was going to enjoy her host's company and amenities.

Emmett showed Rosalie the room, then pointed to the bathroom. "Well, we both need a shower, ladies first" he said with a grin.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she replied in the same poor southern accent as Emmett tried to pull off beforehand and curtseying.

Rosalie moved her way into the almost movie-star like bathroom, all marble and warm lighting. As she unpacked her bag she was again swept away in a bubble of excitement. Knowing without doubt that what she was going to wear would definitely wow her company. She reached into the shower cubicle, and ensured a nice hot shower was the first thing she was going to enjoy for the night. She undressed herself, from the body-hugging white singlet, then her tight denim jeans, followed by her sports bra and then her lacy boy legs. The scene would have melted any man's heart and enlarged their pants just as quick. Rosalie soaked her 5'9" model-like body with water, rubbing a soapy lather over her perky breasts and shapely backside.

Meanwhile Emmett found himself picking out his clothes from his bag. "What is this night going to entail?" he asks himself.

Emmett, who usually doesn't care much for fashion, is compelled to put some effort into his choice. His main criteria was that if anything got hot and heavy, it would be an effortless transition from hot and heavy, to fucking like mammals.

He finally goes of a choice of black slacks with boxers and a white long sleeve button-up shirt, topped off with a loose black jacket.

Hearing Rosalie slowly finishing up in the bathroom, he headed to the living room to await her exit and his turn in the shower.

Rosalie came through the door in the obligatory little black dress. Emmett's eyes lit up, and his mouth started open as she slowly moved in front of him. His eyes slowly ran from her feet and black high heals up the long sexy legs. Her breasts took pride of place yet again with the substantially low-cut dress with the V almost reaching her pierced naval. Her beautifully blonde hair fell seductively over one shoulder.

Rosalie clicked her fingers in front of Emmett, not upset, but surprised the usually vocal dragster driver was speechless.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Emmett nodded, and finally said, "You look stunning girl!"

"Thanks," Rosalie said, as she twirled - showing off her outfit.

"Well, my turn," Emmett said. "I'd better move or we'll never get out of here".

Emmett grabbed his things and headed towards the bathroom, rather quickly as he was unsure if the bulge that Rosalie had sparked his pants was showing or not. In his rush, he had not closed the bathroom door behind him properly, leaving a half an inch gap in the door.

Entering the bathroom, Emmett was hit with the sensually overpowering fragrance that Rosalie was wearing. Closing his eyes he took a sniff of the smell again, driving his testosterone up again. _Boy_, he thought, _I'm a mess, just the sight of her hair can send me off_.

He noticed the pink boy leg shorts left behind by Rosalie on the floor. _AAggghhh,_ he thought to himself, _I love those types of undies! I think I dig this chick._

Finally, he climbed into the shower and quick yet thoroughly shaved, then soaped himself, running his hands over his bulging biceps, across his six-pack abs and down the tight buns of steel.

His hands wandered slowly around his own body, washing himself off. Then slowly he began to massage his still fully extended member. _Since I'm so uppity_, he thought, _maybe I should unload before going out, just in case I embarrass myself_.

His hand grasped his impressive stem and, with long strokes, he started to pull. His mind flashed back to the first time he saw Rosalie and her perky tits at the track, then to the pink boy legs, the entrance into the living room and the dress which showed off her breast to their full potential. Emmett was unaware though, that curiosity lurked just outside the door. Rosalie, whose attention was drawn by the louder than usual running water, peered through the gap in the door from the couch only a couple meters away.

She could see Emmett's rippling biceps and pecks. The water running over his skin gave her a tingle between her legs. The motion of his hands, which were moving hard and fast now, was also somewhat alluring. She started running her hands up and down her soft thighs, and then slowly she ran her fingers along her underwear. _No,_ she thought, _that's for later_.

She was turned on, but there was a long night ahead. _I need to cool down_, she thought. She headed to the balcony wear she could get some cool air.

Emmett finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed and pressed and ready to party.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure am babe," Rosalie replied.

Where the Hotel was situated, it was only a short walk to various restaurants and clubs. This in mind and the likelihood of alcohol being consumed, they decided to walk. At the restaurant, they had a nice meal along with a few drinks. Both Rosalie and Emmett started to loosen up, and soon found themselves laughing and joking intimately.

"Want to go to the club?" Emmett asked.

"Sure why not, this dress is made for dancing," Rosalie replied.

A short walk later they found themselves at a night club which was renowned for its dance and electronic beats.

They headed to the bar first to ensure the drinks were cold. Rosalie whispered into Emmett's ear, "Why don't you get me something a little heavier than what was at the restaurant".

Emmett looked at her a little puzzled, but with a semi smile.

"It's party time!" she said. She gave a little twirl, lifting her hands above her head. They grabbed their drinks and made their way to a table where they watched the dance floor. Talking and sometimes gently touching each other on arm or legs, which was something Emmett liked as it gave him a chance to enjoy Rosalie's sexy smooth legs. Rosalie finally got sick of moving slowly in her seat, and soon had Emmett dancing on the floor.

Moving with the beat Rosalie would move up and down Emmett, dropping to the floor before making her way back up. Emmett's hand would wander across Rosalie's body loosely with no specific direction but gently touching her tight rear and feeling her tender skin.

After having a few more heavy cocktails, the night started to get a little bit hotter, with the dancing becoming erotic in every instance. Rosalie would loop her arms around Emmett's neck and they would glide their body's close to one another's. Emmett could feel the mound in his pants getting larger and larger. As Rosalie danced, she too could feel that Emmett was growing excited.

She started to feel more randy and her own ideas grew. She spun around so that Emmett was standing behind her. She folded his arms around her and pushed her arse back into his groin. Emmett gave a slight moan as Rosalie too brought her head up under Emmett's chin which soon dropped to lock lips. The kiss was passionate and deep and the pair felt a release inside them of erotic pleasure. Emmett's hand started to wander again, this time with purpose. Slowly moving down to the fronts of Rosalie's thigh's, feeling her smooth skin, then moving slowly up across her stomach and over her breast's, having a low cut top meant that skin again was felt and this only added to Emmett's trouser party.

The pair danced and rubbed against each other and kissed deeply until Emmett couldn't take any more.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

Rosalie brought her mouth to his and replied, "Sounds like fun." Then she sunk her tongue deep into Emmett's mouth.

They headed out of the club and into the street. The club was adjacent to a beach which overlooked the bay, with rock walls lining the beach.

"Want to walk back to the hotel along the beach?" Emmett asked.

"I would love to," Rosalie said with a smile.

The pair headed down the stairs to the sand floor, and started walking. It was 10.30pm so the beach was very dimly lit from the glow of the street lights some 20 meters away.

However, it was enough for the pair to see well in advance if anyone was near.

Rosalie suddenly stopped and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, and sunk her aching lips into his and slowly moved her hands down and around his muscular chest. Emmett on the other hand was finding his own rhythm, holding Rosalie's head and slowly moving his hands across her firm tits, before shifting it around and sliding it up under Rosalie's short black dress where he could run his hands across her smooth bum. Rosalie soon became hungry for more than just passionate kissing. Looking around she saw that there was a small recess in one of the boulders that lined the beach. She grabbed Emmett's hand and led him over to the wall and pushed him against the rock.

"You want me Emmett?"

Emmett was a little puzzled by the question but he confidently said, "I want you bad Rose."

Rose started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing Emmett on the neck and down along his smooth rippling chest. Emmett's hands played with Rosalie's hair and shoulders.

He soon found that his hard-on was waving freely in the wind as Rosalie had quickly undone his zipper to gain all access. Her lips moved up and down each side of his rod as Emmett moaned quietly in-case of nearby passersby. She then took his long smooth erection and slid it deep into her mouth, speeding up the thrusts and running her hands across his sacks.

She hesitated for a second. "Did you hear something?" she asked.

Emmett looked around quickly and saw nothing or no one. Instead of answering he brought his hand down to Rosalie's chin and pulled her up to his mouth where he then gave her the kisses of a king. He reversed the score, pushing Rosalie against the rock he was leaning against just moments before. He kissed her neck as his hands wandered down to her tits. He slid his fingers underneath the little black dress and began to rub her erect nipples. Her deep breaths only encouraged an entourage of passion as Emmett drew his tongue down off her neck and in-between the material that now only just covered Rosalie's breasts. He traced the lines of her chest and moved his mouth to one of her nipples, slowly kissing and caressing it with his teeth and tongue. Rosalie whimpered like an excited puppy at the ecstasy that was building up within her.

Emmett's hand lingered up and down Rosalie's inner thighs, gently nudging her pussy every now and then. He then stopped and slowly pushed two of his fingers under her g-string and started to run them across her smoothly shaven snatch.

Rosalie was in ecstasy trying desperately to keep the tone of her moans to a minimum.

Rosalie pushed Emmett head towards her legs, but Emmett decides to keep the moment under his control. "Lets take it easy baby, we're got all night".

He softly kisses the inside of Rosalie's thigh and runs his lips up and down each one. His attention is drawn to the sweet smell that was Rosalie's perfume. He slowly pushes aside the crotch of Rosalie's thong. Gently he kissed her pussy lips and then ran his tongue in between them. Rosalie moaned with excitement and ecstasy, as she has never felt a man take control of her vagina in such a way before. Such control, such poise, oh so talented,

"God your good," exclaimed Rosalie, shoving Emmett's head deeper into her crotch.

Emmett's tongue lingered and circled, and gave Rosalie's clit a rubbing she thought only her hand could do.

Emmett stood up, running his hands over Rosalie's gorgeous body, as were Rosalie's feeling every bump on the muscle bound sex god. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hips and pulled her in close spreading her legs wide with his own. His cock rubbing against her twat gently as Rosalie slid her hand down in between the couple and pulled her g-string to one side, allowing full entry for Emmett's warm, hard penis. Emmett pushed his cock between Rosalie's lips and felt the warm wetness of her snatch. He could not resist any longer and drove it deep into Rosalie who bit his shoulder in an attempt to stop from screaming in bliss.

His rhythmic thrusts drew Rosalie to convulsion of ecstasy as she hit orgasm.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Emmett whispered into her ear.

The only reply was a gentle moan as Rosalie leaned back onto the rock. Emmett pulled out of her and pulled her off the rock she was sitting on and bent her over it as he slapped his meat on her ass cheek.

"Oh, that's good" Rosalie purred.

As he started to rub his manhood from her asshole to her twat, He sunk it into her vagina once again with a groan of deep emotion that could only be described as heaven. His thrusts were deep and solid as Rosalie too threw her hips back into him on every push.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" asked Emmett panting as if he had a marathon.

"Fuck yes!" Rosalie screamed.

Emmett's thrusts came quicker as Rosalie arched her back and lifted herself off the rock slightly giving Emmett full access to her rack.

Finally, Emmett let loose an agonizingly pleasurable burst of juice inside Rosalie's pussy as Rosalie too felt the warmest, most excitable, explosion within her own hips.

They stood there in the smell of sweat and sea salt recovering from their passion.

Emmett slowly stood back and put his manhood back in his pants as Rosalie rectified her dress standard also. "Fuck, that was good," Rosalie snorted.

Emmett who was now grinning from ear to ear, ran his hand through Rosalie's hair, "You're awesome yourself babe".

The two took a minute or two to get their breaths back, so they could continue their short walk back to the hotel. Emmett's hand rested just above Rosalie's bum, and her hand resided at the same place on him.

They talked briefly about various things as they neared the hotel. They noticed it was all dark and only the lights of the path were lit.

Cheekily, Emmett commented, "Careful now, something might jump out of the bushes".

Rosalie only giggled, as she and Emmett were still slightly pickled from the numerous vodka's they had guzzled down at the club.

As Emmett unlocked the security gate that lead into the hotels courtyard, Rosalie suddenly got excited. "Hey, you feel like going for a swim to get those sexy man juices off you?"

Emmett smiled,"Yeah, but its dark, everything's been switched off and we might get caught by the caretaker."

Rosalie shrugged, "Then we'll just put on a show".

She jogged up to the pool's gate and, as she opened it, it squeaked. Emmett stopped dead in his tracks and Rosalie cringed at thought of the noise disclosing their intentions.

Emmett laid down in one of the many pool lounges that surrounded the pool. While Rosalie dipped her feet in the pool to check the temperature.

"C'mon, don't just lie there, come for a dip".

Emmett just grinned as he could see how short her skirt was and started to get turned on again.

"Maybe you could convince me," he said with a boyish grin.

Rosalie slowly moved towards Emmett, putting on the sexiest look in her eye Emmett had ever seen in a woman. As she approached him, she lifted up her dress to reveal the sweet spot between her legs. She straddled Emmett on the pool lounge. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt so she could rub his hairless chest. He put his hands behind his head and just stared at Rosalie and her sexy dress, as he enjoyed the fine massage he was receiving. Rosalie felt the growing mound of man meat between her legs from Emmett, so she began to rock backward and forwards. She lent over and started to kiss sensually Emmett's nipples and chest. Emmett gave the slightest of moans. He ran his hands through Rosalie's hair and she breathed heavily across his sternum.

She finally leaned back and rocked even harder across Emmett's groin. Emmett ran his hands down out of Rosalie's hair and started to massage her perky breasts to her shoulders. Rosalie thought it was the best time to throw the idea of going for a swim back at Emmett.

"So how about that swim?" she asked, as she slowly pushed the side of her dress over her shoulders letting it fall off her chest.

Emmett's eyes lit up like a school boy with a playboy magazine. Rosalie stood up and the dress fell off with no hesitation. She slowly moved to the stairs of the pool and stepped her way into the water. Emmett watched as she dropped herself under the water and came up staring with those delicious come fuck me eyes.

He stood up and pulled off his jacket followed by his shirt. Rosalie felt so moist between her legs just by the sight of Emmett's rippling mid-section she gave off a slight shiver.

Emmett undid his pants so they too fell off as the dress did for Rosalie, kicking off his shoes in the process. Leaving his boxers on, he sat on the edge of the pool daggling his legs in the water. Rosalie swam up close and rested herself between his legs, her head in perfect reach of his six-pack.

Emmett couldn't resist the question, "Do you go for guys like this all the time?"

Rosalie felt a little puzzled, but replied, "Not really. I saw you in the shower, and I got horny pretty quick, no other man has done that before."

Emmett responded quickly, "You peaked in the shower?

"I couldn't help it, the door was slightly open and I could see everything from where I was sitting on the couch. I guarantee you though, I liked what I saw," Rosalie said with a cheeky grin as she kissed Emmett's middle again.

Rosalie's hand wandered up the legs of Emmett's boxer shorts and felt the smooth, hard ball sacks and the long firm dick that had resided inside her earlier.

Emmett loved how she could be so gentle yet do so much by touching him.

Rosalie pulled the top of Emmett's shorts over so his penis would be open for all to see. She slowly began to lick the tip, which gave Emmett a hot and steamy shiver. She licked and played with it for what felt like hours. Then she snapped the boxers back and dove backwards into the pool. Emmett with what he saw he dropped into the pool also, and submersed himself to get his skin all wet.

As he came up, he saw Rosalie was on the other side of the pool, which was also the darkest part. She was twirling her black g-string around her finger with that school-girl smile.

Emmett was so hard at this point, that the boxer shorts hid no secrets. Seeing how useless they would be anyway, they were removed and flung over onto the side of the pool. He quickly swam over to her and started kissing her deeply. He worked his way across her neck and chest, licking and fondling her breasts in a flurry of erotic movements. Emmett was tall, so his feet where touching the pools floor without trying. He grabbed Rosalie and with ease sat her on the side of the pool. He could see the water spilling of her boobs and nipples, a sight that he was quite fond off. He pushed the woman's legs apart to reveal her pussy and with no hesitation went to work on the shaven beauty. Licking and rubbing with his finger and his tongue.

Rosalie was in ecstasy.

Her baby groans were as muffled as she could manage as she bit her bottom lip. "Oh, baby that's so good, you're so good, mmm." She groaned.

Emmett caressed her breasts as he went to work on her smoo.

Rosalie suddenly tapped Emmett on the shoulder as if to stop and bent down. "There's people coming in the gate she said". Emmett looked, it was another young couple. They too were dressed for sex and were making their way through the garden. As Emmett and Rosalie sat quietly, the couple suddenly stopped at the pool gate. The male of the pair motioned they should go for a swim also. Could this be more than just Emmett and Rosalie getting it on? The women grabbed her partner and kissed him deeply and whispered into his ear. The pool idea was averted and they started to make their way to the hotel.

"Bugger," Emmett said. "I thought this was going to become a party."

Rosalie laughed and she dropped into the pool.

"As if this wasn't a party enough," she said, wrapping her legs around Emmett's waste.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's rod and started running her hand up and down it. While Emmett groped her rear end with pleasure. She slid out from Emmett grasp and moved slowly to the stairs. She stayed on all fours, giving Emmett a glance of her asshole, as well as her twat. He ran his hand over them as his other was busy pulling himself. Then he kissed and smooched each bum cheek as he fingered Rosalie's privates. She moaned again and her breathing was erratic.

Emmett moved round and sat beside her. She was quick to take her seat taking pole position again, this time on top of his erection, feeling his full length go inside her. While Rosalie was facing away from Emmett, he was still able to wrap his arms around Rose and run is hands over her breasts and rubbed her clit to bring her close to climax. She wanted both of them to come at the same time, so she spun around and started fucking Emmett with a new burst of energy. Emmett started to moan loudly, but Rosalie put her finger over his mouth. Emmett grabbed her hips and drove her hard as he could onto his penis as she grabbed his chest as she climaxed. The paired grabbed each other hard as they orgasmed simultaneously.

They spent the next five minutes kissing each other sensually, enjoying the moment, until Rosalie finally fell backwards into the pool leaving Emmett's man hood waving in the breeze. He too decided to get soaked as the pair cuddled and kissed in the pool.

"We'd better get to bed," Rosalie said. "We've got to race tomorrow."

Emmett wished the moment could last longer. "Yeah, I know." He pouted. Then added, "At least I get to sleep with you."

"Yes, you do," Rosalie said. "Not only that, you get to wake up with me too."

"It was a double shower in the bathroom wasn't it?" Rosalie said with a smile.

Emmett felt this could turn serious, but for now, holy crap the sex was good!

The pair dressed minimally and headed up to the hotel room, where they kissed and caressed until they fell asleep.

What happened the next morning? Well that's another story.

**A/N:- This is my first twi-fic attempt and yes... I am a male. Wanted to see why my wife is so into it and why I am now a twi-widower. **

**If I get a good response I might have some more stories\series up my sleeve (or hidden away in my head) but we shall see. **

**Read & review - show me the love. **

**Also - go check my wife's fics she's MPG.**

**Follow us both on Twitter (at)manhoorand (at)mpg82**


	2. Chief of the boudoir

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Edward Cullen knew his position as crew chief of the leading top fuel dragster team in Australia had its perks. Fine women, fancy hotels, press conferences, sponsors meetings, promotional events and obviously the race meets. Then there were the women. But he never really flaunted the fact that he could have almost any woman he wanted. The fact that he was single was almost a non-issue, because he took too much pride in his work, making sure his race team stayed in the #1 spot.

On the other hand, his driver Emmett never had a problem with being the centre of attention. He would hunt down his prey and feast whenever he felt like he needed a release, which in his case was a lot. Edward just tried his best to keep his driver happy, clean and focused on his events.

Edward was thrilled this year though because, with the expansion of a capable crew, Edward felt he would be able to allow himself to have a little more fun. He wasn't getting any younger that was for sure. He'd decided it was time to play the field a little, in search of that lady of his dreams.

_I might take a leaf out of Emme__tt's book, _he thought to himself as he drove to the track, on his way to the first major meeting of the year. Three days of sun, speed, nitro methane and big-breasted women. _Last night was fun that's for sure. _

As per his usual routine, Edward had visited the track the previous day with his crew to setup the truck and dragster correctly. The off-season saw a lot of action within the roster of team, with newly signed sponsors, new crew members and a lot of new gear and parts. A new trailer had been purchased, changing the set-up a little, but they had practiced in the off-season and it went together easily, giving him some quality time with his new, younger crew members.

One of those new recruits was a pretty young thing that not only grabbed him by his tenders, metaphorically, but tugged at his heart strings too. Her role was to promote the team, parade the track as well as perform back-up chick duties for Emmett if she felt so inclined.

Edward didn't mind the girl; she was small, sassy and didn't look too bad in short shorts, or a short black skirt. _Oh, I'll never look at a black skirt the same again_, he thought, as images flooded his mind.

Edward finally reached the parking area for crew and teams, and parked his Volvo C30, which he'd managed to score for the weekend together with the new Volvo prime mover in his team's sponsorship deal.

Locking up, he headed towards the pits, acknowledging the other crews as he went. He also stopped off to greet the new teams for this year's series. Rosalie Hale, and her father, had put together a top fuel dragster through her father's workshop. Rosalie had done a lot of pre-season testing, but this was the car's first competitive outing.

After gasbagging for while, Rosalie asked Edward, "So, where's your driver, I haven't seen him get in yet?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Buggers me, his flight was delayed, but he called me as he got on the plane." Edwards's voice dropped, "But that was late, very late".

Rosalie tried to pip Edward's spirits. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be here. Has he let you down before?"

"No," said Edward.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"Anyway," Edward concluded, "I better get back to the trailer and get things ready. Once he is here we'll be heading out".

"Have fun," Rosalie and her father chorused.

As Edward arrived at truck, he did a quick head count to see who was there and who wasn't. Besides Emmett everyone was present. It was clear everyone had left the hotel early, riding in various cars to the track. One person in particular drew Edward's attention, the new recruit who had been deep in his thoughts earlier. She was sitting with a couple of the other crew's wives chit-chatting having left her room earlier than Edward with the other girls. A tight fitting team t-shirt and short black shorts made his heart melt. He greeted the group of girls with a good morning and the fine young lady gave him the biggest smile of them all.

Edward was surprised when she excused herself and headed towards him, rather excited.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said as she bounced up to him.

Edward could not contain the grin that grew from ear to ear at the sight of her. "How are you doing?" Edward asked, kind of shyly. His mind flashed back to when their relationship started two weeks previous, within the pre season setup for the team.

// . \\ . // . \\ . // . \\

Edward arrived at team headquarters, having just picked up the new Volvo truck the team had bought to tow the trailer that had just been built for the dragster. The team had a few new comers this season, with some top mechanics, office and promotions, and general crew. Starting time today was going to be 9am for them to start packing the truck and setting up everything. At 8.30 a bright looking young woman came in through the shed doors. Edward had just finished hooking the truck up to the trailer when he noticed her coming in.

"Hi, are you one of the new crew?" he asked, although he already knew the answer as he'd seen her come for the interviews, he was nothing if not meticulous.

"I sure am - one of the promotions officers. Although, I hope to be more of an all-rounder." She held out her hand for Edward to shake. "I'm Bella."

Edward was excited to have a young, and beautiful, woman on the team. "I'd love to shake your hand Bella, but mine are full of grease." He held his hands out and twisted them to show her.

"That's ok, some other time," she said, with a wink.

"I'm Edward, the crew chief, the guy who knows all and see's all," he said. "The guy that tries to make it all tick." He laughed.

"Well," Bella said, looking round. "You seem to make it work. You're well organized, the workshop is astounding, and the team has been number one the past two years."

Edward was impressed - young, beautiful and she knew her stuff.

"Yes, it's all hard work," Edward said, as he walked towards the sink area. "But it's fun, enjoyable and definitely has its perks. And, like you said, we're number one."

Bella followed, her eyes watching his hands as he rubbed them together under the water running from the tap.

"Why don't you have a wander around, check everything out, get acquainted, and if you have any dramas - see me," Edward said, emphasizing the last part of his sentence. "The rest of the team will be here soon, and then we'll start working"

"Sure," she said. "I'm so excited to be here." She walked off to have a look around.

As she walked away, Edward could not help but check out her rear end in the short black shorts she was wearing. Hmm _Nice ass,_ he thought to himself.

The next person to roll in, followed soon after by a gaggle of workers, was Emmett. Edward and Emmett went back many years, and were friends before they were colleagues. Edward helped Emmett get his start in the top fuel dragster.

"Hey buddy," Emmett burst out excitedly. "How ya been? Get any pussy on your holidays?" he asked mischievously.

Edward smiled and shrugged. "Nah - only your Mum," he said.

Emmett laughed and threw his arm over Edwards shoulder. "So big guy, fuck the truck, I'll see heaps of that soon enough," Emmett said. "Who are the new folks we have this year?"

Edward and Emmett stood pointing out the new people and the old, with general comments and chit chat as everyone passed. Emmett noticed the new girl Edward had spoken to just a little earlier. Bella.

"Hey, those are some nice shorts," he said. "Don't like the hair though, I prefer blondes."

Edward took offence. "I don't mind the hair, and I like the shorts".

Emmett nudged Edward. "Let's get to work."

As soon as the two got to the work area, Bella wandered over to them, keen to know what was going to happen. Edward's eye started rove again, this time glancing at her singlet top and the nice little mounds that resided in it.

"We'll have a quick meeting first, and then break into our groups and get to work".

"Cool," she said. "I'm keen."

The rest of that day was spent with the girls getting uniforms ready and promo girl outfits ordered. The mechanics and others fitted the truck out and started to load it with the excessive amount of spare engines and parts.

// . \\ . // . \\ . // . \\

By week's end the crew had most of the workshop and truck fitted out. When Friday rocked around, the office and promo girls' team uniforms and outfits were delivered. During the day members of the team were each called in turn to try them on. Bella put her hand up to be one of the back up girls and promo chick, but she knew it was a job that would be shared between herself and two other women in the crew. She went into the spare room next to the office to change into the outfit.

Meanwhile Edward wandered in to see how the office was running and drop off an invoice. The head office women, Esme, piped up, "Bella's just trying out the new promo outfit. You should wait a few minutes to check it out."

Bella came out of the door kind of shy but still holding her head high, as this is one of the jobs she was looking forward to.

Esme gave her the once over and checked the fit, then she noticed Edward was dead silent for once. "Edward! Pick your mouth up boy!" she yelled across the office.

Edward shook his head to break the mesmerizing stare - which Bella actually liked – and grinned slightly.

"Uh, um, yes, definitely looking good ladies," Edward stammered.

When Bella had come through the door, Edward had got a tingle in his nads. He took in the short, black, ruffled skirt which stopped just below her ass-cheeks, the black knee high boots - which were one of Edward's weak points - and the top which was a lycra key-hold singlet, which accentuated her semi C cup sized breast. To top it all off she had a killer smile and eyes that lit up whenever he looked her way.

"You like it Edward?" she asked.

"It looks great on you," Edward said. "I... ah... I really need to get downstairs," he added, his hesitation evident in his voice.

As he headed out the door, he took a quick glance back, just as Bella gave a little spin for the Esme. The skirt flicked out, showing off her black panties underneath.

_Oh boy, __that chick is not too bad at all_, Edward thought to himself, after almost falling down the stairs at the sight.

At 5pm, the crew was ready to knock off for the day. Some of the guys and girls were heading out to a local bar for a few drinks. Edward was just locking up a few of the tool boxes when he noticed Bella walking towards him.

"So, Bella, how'd your first week go?" He asked.

"Good, it was really good. Great people, great environment, and this is only the beginning," she said excitedly.

"Well, that's it isn't it. We haven't even been to the track yet," Edward responded.

Bella hesitantly asked, "So are you going to the bar for some social time?"

"I wasn't really going to," Edward stammered. "I have some business to do tomorrow that I should get some sleep on".

"Oh, c'mon. Just a couple of drinks" Bella said. "Plus... I need a lift." She grinned.

Edward thought for a sec, and finally decided that it would be good for a team building exercise. "Alright, since you're a good looking chick... and invited me so nicely".

Bella showed her appreciation by putting her arm round his shoulder as they walked out of the shed. "That's the way, boss man," she said.

Luckily for Bella, Edward thought it was funny.

As they drove to the bar, the two discussed family and friends.

With a little hesitation Bella asked, "So do your wife a kids come out with you to the races?"

Edward felt as though he was getting a felt out for his marital status. "Nah, I had a couple of girlfriends that got a bit jealous, one didn't even like cars, so they decided to split."

"Oh really? That's a shame," she said, however a smile lit her features.

"What about you Bella, got any young man holding his breath till you get home?" Edward asked with the same in trepidation in his voice.

"I have had a couple nice guys, but they were just... not right for me." she said. "Throw in a couple flings, and I'm still single"

"Oh, ok, so do you live alone or with your parents?" Edward continued his interrogation.

"I've recently moved out from Dad's, into a little house. It's got just enough room for my truck and my little dog, Jacob"

"Cool. What sort of truck have you got?" Edward asked.

"'53 Chev step-side. It's a little rough, but I'm doing it up slowly," Bella said, smiling.

The couple finally reached their destination and pulled into the car park. Some of the others were already there, and most had already downed a few drinks.

"Edward!" bellowed Emmett as they came through the door. "You and Bella get your rear ends over here."

They headed over to where the rest of the crew was sitting. "What will you two have?" Emmett asked.

Bella piped up first, "I'll just have a blueberry cruiser."

Emmett smiled, "And for you great sir, pointing to Edward.

"The usual kind sir," Edward replied.

"One vodka cruiser, and one Bloody Mary coming up!" Emmett yelled.

After their drinks had arrived, the pair enjoyed the festivities - which mainly consisted of Emmett bellowing and making hits on other girls. But overall it was a good afternoon out. Bella and Edward grew closer as the drinks flowed, talking about anything and everything.

"So," Bella asked sheepishly. "How did you like the promo uniform today"?

Edward's complexion went to a pale red tinge, as he dropped his head shyly. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Absolutely," said Bella.

"I thought it looked hot," Edward said.

"So did the uniform look hot, or did I look hot in it?" Bella persisted.

Edward was now bright red and ginning from ear to ear.

"Definitely a tidy package Bella, very tidy."

Bella knew how to take a complement. "Thanks, Edward. And just think, you'll see a lot more of it too."

Edward tilted his head to the side with a question mark in his look.

"If I'm doing back up duties, I'll be wearing it more often," Bella smiled. "So you'll see it lots."

"Yep, and so will a lot of other people," Edward said.

Bella just smiled, touching Edward's arm softly. "That's alright. I like a bit of attention"

Edward smiled. "So, do you need a lift home Bella?"

"Sure do. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, it'll be my pleasure."

The pair made their farewells, and "see you Monday's", and headed to the car.

After a week together and a few hours over drinks the pair really started to bond.

Edward felt that she might be worth investing some time in. Especially if he was going to make this year more fun, and self-satisfying; instead of working on everyone else's happiness.

As Edward pulled the car up outside Bella's little house she asked, "Did you want to come have a look at the truck?"

Edward thought for a second. "Yeah, why not?"

They hopped out of the car and Bella lead the way to the garage that came off the side of the house. She opened up the old panel door to reveal a red step-side pick-up truck.

"Not bad shape, just needs a paint job," Edward commented.

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me ages ago. It's kind of a sentimental thing," Bella explained. "I'm going to restore it up slowly and make it shine"

"Well, it's a good looking truck."

Bella walked round and dropped the tail gate down and sat down on it. Edward joined her. They shared stories of cars from the past and spoke about various other things along the way. Edward finally jumped off the tailgate announcing he was leaving. Bella agreed that she too should hit the sack, considering it was now 10pm.

"Thanks for the lift," Bella said. "And for the company."

Edward replied with a sparkle in his eye, "Anytime Bella, you're a nice girl and it's good to get to know what makes you tick".

Bella nodded. "Likewise."

Edward headed towards his car and Bella followed.

"Thanks again Edward," she said and gave Edward a light hug with one arm.

Edward felt a tingle in his heart and his pants. "No worries, Bella, see you Monday, hey?"

Bella winked.

// . \\ . // . \\ . // . \\

Monday rocked around and the work started again to make sure the team was ready for the meeting the coming weekend.

As the crew rocked in, Edward was anticipating seeing Bella again. Before long she arrived. Edward gave her a "good morning", and his smile grew as she did the same.

Edward was confronted by Emmett. "So?" Emmett smiled. "What's happening between you and Bella, huh?"

Edward smiled in response. "Well, we chatted on Friday night till late and, yes, I think we may be friends as well as colleagues."

"So you going to try and tap that fine ass or what?"

Edward grinned, "I'm just going to play it as it goes."

"Fair enough, fair enough. That's the way you go sometimes," Emmett commented. "But dude, you need to get a root sooner rather than later, we don't want you getting too stressed out now would we?" Emmett slapped Edward on his back.

"Well, what are you doing tonight? Maybe you can to come around and help me out?" Edward said, trying to get a rise out of Emmett.

Emmett cringed. "Ooh, no thanks. The last time my ass had anything near it, it was at the cop shop in a search. Thanks - but no thanks."

They both laughed as they headed back to work.

// . \\ . // . \\ . // . \\

Thursday rocked around and the truck was ready to go. The team, minus Emmett - who was in Perth for a sponsor showing, headed to the track where they would setup the truck and be ready for first round qualifying on Friday afternoon. Edward was in the driver's seat for the truck, but as it was staying at the track he asked Bella to drive his car out with him.

During the day the team set up the truck with a relaxed atmosphere. As they worked, Bella and Edward would occasionally brush against each, which would elicit a giggle or comment. The spark between the two was evident to everyone watching.

By 5pm Thursday afternoon, the truck was set and the dragster was built and ready. All of the girls and half the crew had already gone. Just a couple of mechanics and Bella were left. She was tidying up the inside around the kitchen area and dining table, which were at the front of the trailer.

Edward decided to check to see if she was ready to leave for the day. As he walked inside the trailer, he caught glimpses of Bella's tight ass in short denim shorts. _She has a thing for short shorts that's for sure...not that I'm complaining_, Edward thought to himself.

He approached the door to the dining area just as Bella sat down to enjoy her handy work. "All good Bella?" he asked.

"Sure is. Everything's honky dory," Bella said, with a smile. She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and spreading her legs slightly.

Standing above her, Edward couldn't help risk a glance down Bella's singlet-top, which had been doing surreptitiously every now and then for the past two weeks since she had arrived.

"So where are you staying tonight, Bella?" he asked, knowing most of the team were at the hotel in town, but a few were staying with family so they could get some social time. "At the hotel right?"

Bella nodded.

"So -" He continued. "You have a few hours to kill before hitting the sack, are you doing anything"?

She smiled. "Nope. I was thinking I might just wash my hair."

Edward didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Well, why don't you I get something to eat? I'm all keyed up, and it'll be a good way to kill some time."

"That's sound good," Bella said, as she stood up.

"Is there anything left to do here?"

"Nope, I just need to turn off the lights and close the doors and windows."

Bella squeezed between the door frame and Edward, putting her hands on his hips. A slight spark passed between the pair at the contact.

Edward closed the windows in the front of the trailer as Bella headed out of the rear.

Once the trailer was closed up, Bella and Edward bid good evening to the remaining crews and headed to his car.

After the 20 minute drive to the hotel, Bella and Edward agreed they would go to one of the local restaurants for a meal. They headed to their respective rooms to shower and change and agreed to meet back in the lobby in an hour.

An hour later, Edward was sitting in one of the couches the hotel foyer. He watched the elevator doors closely each time they opened. Eventually they opened to reveal Bella and two other crew girls, who had decided they were going to the club down the road.

"Have fun you two," one of them said with a cheeky smile.

Edward and Bella quickly agreed to on a nearby cafe for their dinner. The strolled the short distance before enjoying a meal together. They spent the meal chatting about various things; from family to the drag teams, and everything in between.

As the evening grew late, the pair decided they had better get back to the hotel as tomorrow was going to be an early start for a cracking big day. As they walked, they drew closer to each other, brushing each other's shoulders constantly. Flirting and joking, they finally reached the hotel.

Heading into the elevator, Edward pushed the button for his floor, before leaning against the back wall with his arms out along the hand rails. Bella was surprised to see that Edward was staying on her floor. She followed Edward's lead, standing next to him.

"Are you going to head straight to bed?" Bella asked.

"I might quickly see what's on TV then nod off."

"Well, I'm a little nervous about how the back-up uniform will look. Did you want to come in and check it out with me? It would be good to get a final opinion".

Edward smiled. "I guess I can to do that if you like...after all, that's what friends are for."

Bella felt excited. She leaned into Edward. He tucked his arm around her before giving a gentle squeeze. The elevator dinged and the doors open. Instead of heading left to his own room, Edward followed Bella to the right. They stopped in front of the door and she swiped her card through the door handle.

"Did you get a room all to yourself?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it was because the other girls didn't want to be with me, or whether I just drew the short straw."

"I'm sure you drew the short straw Bella, nothing nasty." Edward assured. "They're a good group of girls; Esme especially. She's like the mother to the rest of us."

"That's good to know, she's so nice."

Edward noticed Bella's room was almost identical to his room. He sat down on the couch in the living area.

"So how did we end up getting accommodation for our team?" Bella asked, as she sat across from Edward at the dining table.

"This hotel is one of our sponsors. Didn't you notice the decal on the rear wing?"

"Nope, it's up to high I guess. So how's that work? They give us free accommodation? Is that at every event?"

Edward continued, "Not Perth or Willowbank, they're too far away from the track."

"Oh, ok, so what happens there?"

Edward explained that sometimes half the crew would sleep in the trailer, while some would either camp at a nearby caravan park or cheap hotel - often it's only a few rooms shared amongst all the crew.

"Mmm... close family then?" Bella joked.

"Sure is."

"Well, I'll get changed and we can see what you think. Did you want a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have vodka out of the fridge," Edward said.

Bella stood to get the drinks, just as Edward's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He had set it to silent so that it would not to disturb his night out with obnoxious ringing, but so that he was still reachable, just in case one of the crew got into strife.

Looking at the screen, Edward saw that it was Emmett, and answered it quickly. "Hi buddy, where are you?"

Emmett sounded busy on the other end of the call. "I'm just getting on the plane now. I should be there in a few hours. I'll get a taxi to the hotel dude, so don't worry. I might get a bit of sleep in the morning if we're not starting till 12ish anyway."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you at the track then. We'll be ready. Briefing is at 12.30."

"No worries, Chief," Emmett said, finishing the call.

While he was on the phone, Bella grabbed two vodkas out of the fridge and handed Edward one of them. She winked to him as she left him with the drinks.

Heading into the bedroom to change, she left the door slightly ajar so she could still talk as she changed.

"Was that Emmett?" She asked from the other room once she'd heard Edward finish up.

"Yeah, he's just getting on the plane now. He should be right for the meeting but we'll let him sleep a bit since he's the one going 400kph tomorrow."

There was a small silence before Bella broke it again.

"So how many back-up girls has the team had"?

Edward grinned. "Only one, she really was only there for looks. She didn't do a good job of directing".

"What ended up happening to her?"

"She and Emmett had a fling, and she ended up leaving when they broke up on not too good terms."

"Oh, that's not so good."

"Yeah." Edward shrugged. "But you get that."

"So Emmett's a ladies' man I take it?" Bella asked.

"He thinks he is, but he picks the easy targets I think."

"I'm surprised he hasn't had a go at me yet"? Bella said, as she came through the door.

"I think he was leaving you for someone else." Edward stared at his bottle as he responded. He lifted his head to focus on a scantly clad Bella standing in front of him. The short skirt drew Edwards's attention straight away, and he made his way up and over the small but perky breasts, held in by the low cut team singlet top.

"Oh, really?" Bella said. She noticed Edward's eyes roaming her body. "So what do you think?" She smirked.

"I think I am grateful."

Bella smiled and twirled in her skirt. "About the outfit." She laughed.

"Oh, sensational," Edward commented, almost choking on his drink.

"I decided to leave the boots off," Bella said. "You can use your imagination."

"Bella, I don't need my imagination," Edward grinned. "You're fine as you are."

Bella gave another twirl, faster this time. As she did the material of her skirt floated up, showing off her rear end, split by a black g-sting.

She grabbed her drink off Edward and sat down on the coffee table in front of him, pressing her knees together so not to show the spoils.

"Well, I think you are the hottest back up chick I have seen in a while," Edward complimented.

"How good?" Bella pushed; a red flush crept up her cheeks.

Edward could see where this conversation was heading, and wanted to choose his words well. Bella got up from the table and at the opposite end of the couch to Edward. She leaned against the arm-rest and extended her legs out across Edward's lap.

"You've got the skin of a baby and the smile of an angel. Your eyes cut through the bullshit and you like getting in and having fun, no matter how dirty you might get."

Edward saw her start to smile, and decided he should push on.

"I love all of these things in a woman, Bella."

Bella smiled from ear to ear. She then bit her lip to try to tame the smile.

"So Edward, when you add those things up, does it lead you to any conclusions?"

Edward was kind of puzzled at the question, but played the game. "What conclusions should it lead to, Bella?"

Bella pulled herself up from the end of the couch, folding her legs underneath her. She leaned into Edwards's side and whispered into his ear, "Good enough to make love to?"

Edward could not hide his smile, or his hard-on. "I would love to find out." He grinned.

Bella smiled momentarily before her tongue made a quick lap of her lips as she leant forward into Edward. She pushed her mouth hard into his and massaged them together.

Their first kiss was as irresistible as Edward had envisaged. Bella pulled away for a breath as Edward's hand came up to the side of her face as if to hold it and drew her back in for more passionate smooching. As they kissed his hand slid its way off her face, down along her side and onto her petite ass. He slipped his hand underneath her black skirt and felt the deliciously smooth skin.

Belle arched her back as Edward's lips made their down her neck and roamed around just above her chest. Bella had one hand wrapped around the back of Edward head, rubbing his hair, while the other ran up and down the inside of his legs.

As the pair began their passionate rampage, Bella flung one leg over to straddle Edward, sitting on his lap, which gave Edward the perfect view of two very sensational - and hand-sized - breasts. Edward kissed, licked and breathed across Bella's neck as she moaned with emotion, having not felt this way for what seemed like a lifetime. No one was able to make her skin tingle at their very presence like Edward could. And the feeling of his warm mouth on her left her aching for more. Edward's hands ran up and down Bella's legs, sliding under her skirt to feel her ass and running his finger along the front of her g-string. Each time he did, Bella shivered with anticipation, making Edward want her more.

His hands cupped and gently massaged her tits. Bella threw her head back and enjoyed the sensations only a man could give her. Sick of fucking around, she grabbed the base of her singlet and lifted it off over her head. Seeing the sight of her perky nipples excited Edward further, making the mound in is pants grow until it was near painful with his need for release. Bella felt his mound between her legs rubbing up against her moot and she started to rock backwards and forwards against it.

With no barrier in front of him, Edward went to work licking and biting Bella's delicate nipples, stirring her wildly. "Does that feel good Bella?" he breathed against her skin.

"Fuck yes! Keep going," Bella said, as she pushed his head back into her chest. "I didn't expect this so quick but fuck it feels good"

"I couldn't help it," Edward responded. "Your glorious ass, beautiful face, the brown hair. I always had a soft spot for you, Bella. You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

Bella giggled, "Well maybe you should snuff some of this".

Bella stood up on the couch, before lifting her skirt up and pulling her g-string down. Edwards's hands wandered around on her legs. Bella lifted her leg, giving Edward full view of her pussy – it was shaven with merely a slim runway of hair. He leaned his head in for the kill, running his tongue along her inner thigh. Bella, knowing what she wanted, started rubbing Edward's hair again, motioning for him to lean in harder and he obliged.

His mouth kissed her lips. His tongue pushed and thrilled them as Bella moaned with delight. Edwards's hands ran all over her ass, into her crack and along her pussy, thrilling the young woman.

His tongue then thrust inside her and as he wiggled it until Bella's hips started to thrust.

Edward stopped, as Bella's knees went weak from under her. She sat back down on to Edwards lap and she began to kiss Edwards neck and behind his ear.

"Why don't we take this party elsewhere?" Edward suggested.

Bella had no solid reply; a breathless "Uh-huh" was all she could muster.

Edward moved forward and picked Bella up, wrapping her legs around him.

They kissed as they walked into the bedroom. Edward dropped Bella onto her bed, her skirt flung up to flash her pussy again. She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread, rubbing her hands up and down her own legs.

Edward stood watching her. Then he kicked off his shoes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, teasing poor Bella as she bit her bottom lip.

The shirt fell off, and then it was onto the pants. Edward pulled the belt off, and flung it to the floor. Bella was so turned on by the display that one of her hands had stopped to rub her own twat.

Edward pulled his pants off and stood in his boxer briefs. Bella could not believe the solid mass of man-meat that stood before her. He was not huge, rippling with six packs or massive muscles. Instead he was toned, slim and a beautiful shape.

Edward slowly moved toward her. Bella unconsciously leaned forward, her hands resting on her knees. She kissed Edwards stomach, and rubbed his tight buns, squeezing and massaging. It didn't take long before she ran her fingers into the opening of his underpants, teasing him and touching his balls softly.

Finally she could not take it any longer. "Let's see what's for desert," she said as she pulled the front of his shorts down. His cock flopped out over the edge; a slim, seven-inch long, muscular member.

She rubbed it with her hand a couple times before she licked her lips as she wrapped it with her delectable mouth. Edward growled as he felt her watery mouth run over and over his dick. Bella sent it down deep into her throat before pulling it back out to and playing with it with the end with her tongue.

She then set to work, giving him a hand and blow job, pulling as she sucked. As the meat got dry, Bella would run some of her own saliva down it to moisten it up for better lubrication; sending it deep and slowly retracting. Edward was in heaven.

Bella looked up at Edward, locking eyes with her lover. Seeing his want, and knowing her own need, she gave his head one last lick before moving into the centre of the bed. She spread her legs wide, letting the skirt fall around her midriff.

Edward crawled along the bed, over to lay on top of Bella. His cock rubbed up against her pussy. He kissed her deeply, and then slowly traced his mouth along her neck, biting at random. He moved to her breasts, sucking and biting her nipples. She gave little moans to accompany each bite. Feeling her breaths deepen and become more erratic, he left his hands to fondle his favourite body part as his mouth made its way over her trim and flat stomach. He retreated for enough time for him to finally remove the black skirt which the session had started with. He knelt back and just filled his eyes with the now naked Bella. With her hands up behind her head, and her legs spread slightly, showing off her pink, moist and alluring flange.

He smiled. "Ready for some more?"

"Just do me Edward," Bella snorted.

Edward leaned down, putting both hands around her thighs from underneath her. He gently breathed warm air across the lips that resided between her legs. Bella gave a shiver that even Edward felt as she rubbed his back with her hands.

His lips crossed hers and he kissed her gently. Soon Bella started to rock her hips, hoping for something more. Edward obliged, driving his tongue hard into her pussy once again. She squealed with passion and ecstasy as he licked her pink playground, running races around from her hole to her clit and back again.

Edward started his ascent back up toward Bella's face. She was flushed with desire, her eyes hooded with lust as she watched him. His intent was to fill her mouth with his tongue, but as he kissed Bella's neck, he found Bella had other ideas.

She threw her legs around him and rolled Edward onto his back. Going from mild to wild, Bella sank her teeth into Edward neck, biting him hard and giving him a hickey his mother would be proud of. Their desire had gone past the point of no return.

"I want you so badly," Bella moaned. "I want you in me now."

Edward smiled and thrust his hips into her mound.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. She began to move her hips, rubbing her pussy over Edward's cockosaurus. The wetness of her arousal made for brilliant lubrication as his pound of meat slipped into her hole. Bella rode him hard, moving in every direction - moaning with delight.

Edward, however, found it more interesting to massage and play with Bella's breasts and hold her thighs down hard at random intervals.

Bella ran her hands through her hair, breathing hard against her own arms.

Edward, growing tired of this midnight game, pushed Bella off of him and back onto the bed, laying face down. Edward grabbed her hands and pushed his mountain against her arse crack.

Feeling his warmth push against her, Bella was in ecstasy. Slowly, Bella backed up, bent over and gave Edward access to both holes.

"Decisions, decisions," he said, he dick waving around like a sword ready to impale the fair maiden.

Bella moved, with her head resting on a pillow, she put her hands between her legs and started rubbing her lips and pushing her fingers in and around her pussy.

"Oh well," sighed Edward and lined his penis up with her pussy. He drove it hard and deep. Edward pumped into Bella hard as he could. He felt Bella tighten up as she was coming up to climax. He knew he wasn't quite ready, so he slipped his dick back out.

Bella heavily sighed in frustration as Edward rolled her over onto her back.

Edward filled his mouth with Bella's tits, and bit her nipples hard. Bella arched her back and moaned in ecstasy. He lifted his hips up and ensured his slong was sitting on Bella's middrif, He locked lips with the bountiful brunette. As they kissed, his hips slowly slid down, letting his dick slide across her clit, with a little push back up, his head gave Bella's clit a slight rub. Her moan was muffled by the passionate kiss locking their lips together.

He dropped his pelvis to hers, and finally enters Bella again. He thrusts hard and steady as Bella holds tightly to him. Edward feels a burn deep in his pelvis and feels Bella moving with him. Their thrusts become one as they pushed each other to cum.

Bella let out a scream as her orgasm hit, letting loose – not caring about any possible neighbours in the moment. She grabbed tightly onto Edward's shoulders and squeezed hard, as he pushed harder, faster; every thrust filling her with warm, juicy man-meat. Knowing Bella was satisfied, Edward felt his turn coming fast. Just as he felt his dick fill with cum, he pulled out and stroked it hard with his hand. Bella helped, rubbing his balls.

He gave out a growl as he lost his load onto Bella's sternum, shooting across her mid section and her chest. His rhythm slowed, as his breath slowly made its way back down to steady. He fell next to Bella, "I do apologize for the little mess Bella."

Bella, sounding a little shaken by the amount of sexing she had just endured, replied, "If you get me a towel, I'm sure I can forgive you"

Edward grabbed a towel from the ensuite. Naked and still semi-hard, Bella watched the naked man. As he approached she quickly sat upright and grabbed his hips. She sunk his left-over hard-on into her mouth.

"Oh, Bella, you're fucking awesome!"

Feeling satisfied, Bella laid back down, while being the gentleman he was, Edward proceeded to wipe down Bella's body of the love juices and sweat.

The pair fell down together into bed, naked and satisfied.

Bella rolled over and pushed herself into Edward for some teddy-bear spooning.

"Well, if your uniform didn't get my attention," Edward laughed. "That certainly did."

Bella smiled. "That's good then. I'll make sure I don't flaunt too much, as I want you to be the only man that satisfies this ass."

Edward gently rubs his nose against Bella's neck and kisses her softly. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night Edward."

// . \\ . // . \\ . // . \\

Bella's breathing drew Edward's attention back to the present. He had something he needed to discuss with her. He just hoped she understood what he needed to say, but he could in good conscience let things continue the way they were the previous night. He looked deep into Bella's eyes and, with a heavy heart, asked her to join him behind the trailer. They walked around to the off-side of the trailer, where they could be alone.

Edward grimaced. "Bella, I had fun last night. In fact, over the past 2 weeks, you have shown me a side of myself I never really cared about before."

"Which side is that?" asked Bella, looking worried as to what may be coming.

"The loving, passionate, deviate, perverted side. And the side that says I want to spend lots of time with this woman. And not just in the bedroom."

Bella smiled, the relief in her face was similar to that of being saved from an oncoming freight train. "Edward, ever since the first day I met you at the shed, I have found you attractive. As we worked together, I began to develop a crush on you. Now, after finding out how you feel," - she walked slowly towards the lanky yet attractive crew chief - "I want to be more than just bedfellows too."

"But I don't see how it can work out when we have to work together." Edward added sadly.

"Look at all the other Wife's and girlfriends. It can work, Edward. If we want it to - do you want it to?"

Edward didn't really need to think about it - he'd seen the devastation broken relationships could cause on a drag team first hand. "Of course I do – screw the consequences."

She smiled at him.

Edward grinned in response. He wrapped his arms around Bella's hips and held her tightly. He dipped his head, placing his mouth alongside her ear and whispered, "I can't wait for tonight"

**a/n- Thanks to Mpg my beta & wife. A big help with setting the story out right. Let me know what you think and review. I have a few more entries to this story if the crowd loves what they are reading.  
****Of course if you want to follow any of us, we're on twitter; (at)manhoor, (at)mpg82.**


	3. Old dogs, New tricks

**Old dogs, new tricks.**

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Carlisle watched as his prized top fueler rolled through the burnout pad, just as he had done so many times before. He grinned with pride as Emmett drove the car in top gear before nailing the throttle for his trademark burnout - laying burning rubber 80 feet down the track. As Emmett pulled the car to a stop, Bella jumped the concrete barrier. She was wearing her back-up outfit; a short frilled black skirt and a lycra top with a diamond shaped key-hole cut-out. She guided him back along the tracks of hot rubber he had just laid down, her breasts bouncing as she ran to keep up with his pace. Emmett pulled up just behind the start line as his crew scurried around the back, removing the throttle stop, setting the computer and wiping the tyres clean of excess rubber. Edward, his crew chief, stood at the front of the car. Once the crew were finished, he guided Emmett forward into the staging beams. The car was set, and all Emmett had to do was pre-stage, full stage, and then wait for the lights.

Emmett's opponent had already gone into full stage, so he completed his ritual as quickly as he could - banging the wheel once, tightening his gloves and flicking his helmet visor down. Then he popped the car forward into full stage. One flash of the three ambers and the cars launched with a thunderous roar that shook the ground, and sent flames shooting 10 feet into the air from the headers on each side of the engine. The crew stood on the start line with their hearts in their mouths watching as, under Emmett's careful control, the car tore off down the track. He was just past half-track when, with a huge bang, the left rear tyre burst. Everyone gasped at the sound. Not only was it deafening, it was a rare occurrence in drag racing history. The car, being steered only by the remaining tyre, lunged suddenly to the right. It veered almost 90 degrees before slamming into a concrete wall on the other side of the track and launching into the air. The engine snapped loose from its mounts and flew from the chassis. The remnants of the vehicle continued its forward momentum, flipping repeatedly along the length of the track before clipping the top of the barrier and rolling along the outside of the wall. It finally came to rest at the base of the timing board, bending the board's post with the force of the collision. Paramedics were quick on the scene while fire fighters looked after the fuel spill to ensure there were no unexpected explosions.  
Bella and Esme burst into tears and held each other on the start line as Carlisle and the rest of the team quickly jumped onto the tow vehicle and went to assist.

On arrival, Carlisle launched himself from the back of the ute to see how his driver had faired. _Fuck the car,_ he thought. _I__t's just a piece of metal. _

He was just in time to see the medical staff pull Emmett from the wreck - unconscious and looking broken. _How can a man so healthy and strong look so twisted and broken? It's a top fuel dragster for fucks sake, they're the safest built cars in the world. _He was beside himself with fear and desperation.

In a flash, Carlisle was in the hospital with the team around him. He saw the doctor coming through the door and jumped to his feet, anxious for news. The expression on the doctor's face was grim. He just looked deep into Carlisle's eyes, and shook his head. "I'm sorry. There was too much damage... there was nothing we could do."

Carlisle stood there with no emotion, no movement, no thought. He was stunned into absolute silence and stillness.

A fire alarm began to ring nearby. Carlisle heard it but couldn't respond. He stood stock-still in shock as people rushed around him. He felt a tug on his arm and flinched. Yet another tug and he spun around - sitting bolt upright in his bed to look directly at his wife Esme. She wore look of shock and concern at the ferocity of his nightmare.

"What was that all about, Sweetie?" she asked tenderly.

Carlisle shook his head slightly to clear the images of Emmett's twisted and broken form, and the look on the doctor's face. "A nightmare," he whispered, as if trying to console himself. "Just a nightmare."

"A rather nasty one by the sounds of it?" Esme prompted.

"Yeah... Emmett was in an accident... it wasn't good."

"You're worried about the season aren't you?" she asked. "The stress must be starting to get to you."

Carlisle nodded. "It should be ok once things start rolling again."

"Well," Esme said with a grin. "Why don't you head for the shower, and I'll join you in a second."

Carlisle grinned. "Sure, that might start my day off on the right foot, and then we'll head for the shed."

Carlisle propped himself up and rolled off the bed, heading towards their bathroom.

Esme headed downstairs quickly to start breakfast by putting on the kettle and setting the table. As she headed back up stairs she could hear the running water from the shower, through the bedroom door she had left slightly ajar. She flashed back to the times that she and Carlisle would bath each other in the shower or bathtub frequently. She smiled when she recalled the happy endings and satisfaction of both parties.

She walked into the bedroom, her thoughts having a profound effect on her libido, as her groin area started to ache slightly. _Bugger it, _she thought, smiling. _We only get to live once, and after all, he is my husband. _She peeked round the corner into the bathroom and could see her husband of over fifteen years. She was still impressed with his physique and sexy posterior. As the water ran over his skin, she ran her hand across her own, tracing a line down her chest, between her breasts.

She could resist no longer and moved into the bathroom. Carlisle stood under one end of the double shower, gently rubbing all over himself with the bar of soap, creating a lather that made Esme tingle with excitement. She moved to the door of the shower just as Carlisle noticed her presence. His cock was lifeless until she slowly undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. Her breasts stood out in all their glory and her lacy pink knickers embraced her hips. She soon slipped them off and climbed under the second shower-head at the other end. She had Carlisle's full attention as she washed herself slowly, paying extra attention to lathering up her breasts and stomach. She knew that when he saw the water running over her tits it would get him riled up instantly, and as she perused her husband's manhood she could see she was right. His penis had grown into a semi-raging chub.

"I told you a shower would make you feel better," Esme said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Especially when it's with such a gorgeous woman," Carlisle said as he moved towards Esme with a look in his eye. The look that - even after 15 years of up and downs - made her heart flutter with excitement and set her juices flowing.

He leaned himself up against the wall, with one hand either side of Esme's head. He dipped his head and locked lips in a deep and passionate battle of the tongues.

Esme wrapped her arms around her man and ran her hands up and down his back. She could feel his schlong move around aimlessly as they kissed and caressed each other.

Soon her hands found their way to his chest as Carlisle massaged the back of Esme's head and neck. Her hands slowly began their decent across his sternum, over his flat stomach and down to the fronts of his legs, teasing him more as she neared his piece.

Carlisle slowly moved his kisses to Esme's neck sinking his teeth in, making Esme lurch with excitement. He massaged her breasts and soon found himself kissing and biting her nipples.

Carlisle gathered momentum as he traced his tongue across her mid section till he finally found himself between Esme's legs, fingering and licking her twat.

Esme lifted one of her legs to the side of the shower screen were she could rest her foot on top of the brick ledge, while Carlisle was going like a rat up a drain pipe, plunging, biting, kissing.

She didn't want him to stop, but she also didn't want him to miss out either. Her hands directed him to come back up, kissing as he went. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing the man she fell in love with so many years ago.

"You're still one hot male Carlisle," she purred as she started to pull his meat.

"And your definitely one red-hot fox," Carlisle whispered in reply.

Esme gave him a deep kiss before she bent over and began to lick Carlisle's hard member, pumping it harder and deeper every time. Carlisle massaged the back of her head as he felt her rhythm. Esme loved Carlisle's cock, tracing the lines around the underside of his head and running her tongue across his slit. But most of all she loved the reaction she got when it was deep in her mouth and her tongue ran circles around his dick. Esme, not as young as she was, decided being on her knees was a better option as she massaged his balls, tickling and fondling until she could feel him starting to build up.

She stopped abruptly as she wanted so badly for him to drop his load in her wet and soaking pussy. Carlisle, sensing what she needed, spun her round and pushed her against the wall. Esme arched her back and spread her legs, allowing him full access to her hole. He slid himself in as the pair moaned with delight. As Carlisle pumped his precious wife, he wrapped her up in his arms and groped her breasts as she moaned with passion and ecstasy.  
Soon the pressure they both felt could not be held in any longer. Carlisle's pink submarine exploded with semen inside of Esme's glory hole. The feeling of the gushing sperm pushed Esme over the edge and she squealed as he pushed it deep and held it there. After a minute, Carlisle soon slid out of Esme with a grunt of relief. She turned and the two embraced. "Least we're in the shower and it's easy to clean up" Esme laughed.

Carlisle nodded. "The best way to wake up in the morning and the best way to get clean as well."

Carlisle quickly rinsed off and jumped out of the shower cubicle so Esme was able to spend time washing up. He dried and dressed, then headed to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast Esme had started. Esme soon joined him and they ate like kings with toast, cereal and juices. After the breakfast was done and the dishes washed, the pair jumped in their car and headed to the teams workshop, better known as 'the shed'.

The team had been put together in the off season and had spent the last two days getting re-equated, as well welcoming the few new recruits. The agenda for the week was to set-up the truck as much as possible and, for Esme, as head of the office, to ensure the team and back-up girls had their new uniforms.

However, Esme had plans for things other than work brewing inside her head. Carlisle was easily stressed and when he became so, he had a habit of having bad nightmares. The previous night's episode wasn't the first - and Esme knew it wouldn't be the last. She felt he should be given a little bit of pampering. She though Carlisle was one hell of a guy. Not only was he able to run a professional drag team and build drag cars for customers, but he also helped Esme with the everyday running of the house such as washing the clothes and doing the dishes, as well as the occasional general tidy up across the whole house. He lived by a simple motto. _What if our parents dropped in,_ he'd say. She was also very grateful her man could back it up in the bedroom, which gave her the brilliant idea.  
_Carlisle's stressing, _she thought. _Why don't I give him a relaxing night in? I could drop into the adult store down the road, and find some interesting things we could use to excite our bedroom life. I mean, there's nothing wrong with the couple... just the monotony._

She went through the rest of the week with these thoughts and similar running through her head. She decided that Friday the pair would head home early, instead of going for the regular drinks down the bar. The couple could enjoy a beautiful meal, maybe a movie, and then indulge in various sexual exploits with each other. Esme smiled. _I think I'm going to enjoy this._

The week was long, with so many things going on within the team and so many things to do. The paper work side of the office was running smoothly with the girls like Victoria and Emily, along with new girls Bella and Jane. As well as helping with the admin, Bella and Jane were promo girls. That meant they were in charge of customer relations, promo material and clothing merchandise, and rocking the mighty fine Lycra outfits.

Friday rocked around slowly and, during the morning, Esme had called on the team members in turn to try on their uniforms. Most of the men given shirts with the team logo and were able to wear whatever bottoms they wanted as long as they were black. For the most part the girls would wear similar styles but in a button up female version. Even the promo girls received them, as Lycra wouldn't be necessary all of the time.

Just before lunch, Esme bore witnessed to another couple with the sort of electricity that she once felt with her Carlisle. Bella had gone into the other room to try on her promo girl suit, a nice short ruffled skirts and diamond cut Lycra top that accentuated her cleavage. Edward had come up to drop some invoices in for Victoria to put through, but Esme got him to stay and check out Bella. Esme could not believe the reaction she saw from Edward, one of shock equally mixed with horny desire along and passion. _Oh, to see this again in Carlisle's eyes._ Esme could have sworn she saw the lights and computers flicker at the amount of electricity in the air.

Esme laughed as she watched Edward head out the door, then slip down a stair or two as he descended to the shed floor. The girls laughed. Later, after Bella had changed and they were more secluded from the other girls, Esme asked Bella, "What is it between you and Edward?"  
Bella shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, all week I have noticed you two looking at each other. It's different to how you look at anyone else in the team. Could there be maybe some chemistry starting to gel?"  
Bella looked long into Esme's eyes, knowing that a woman of Esme's knowledge and age would be able to see straight through any lies or fictional stories. "Okay, well, I do feel a tingle every time he brushes past me or touches me, and if he walks into the room and talks to me, my heart jumps a beat," Bella said, excited like a little school girl.

Esme smiled and leant in.

"You know that's how Carlisle and I started. It was like fire-works. Then, one night after dinner, he kissed me and, oh, I could have married him right there and then, but I knew we had to wait a few more years first."  
"Did he ask you out or did you guys just start mingling together and then things just happened?"  
"I think things just happened. He was crew chief for my father's drag team when he had it, and I used to hang around the dragsters and crew at the events," Esme shared. "We all went out to drinks one night and he took me home after. We shared stories and I kind of kissed him goodnight." - Esme beamed with pride - "Then he took me to dinner by ourselves and it just grew from there.

"A few years later, Dad wanted to retire. Carlisle got a loan and bought the team and the spares shop from him. Over the past twelve or so years, it has gone from strength to strength, paying for itself, and now we are hiring young people like you to take it to the next level with us."

Bella nodded in agreement and smiled. "So what do you think? Do you guys have a problem if I pursue Edward?"  
Esme tilted her head to one side. "If it's something you want, Bella, we can't stop you. Just make sure it _is_ you want, and try to keep it professional around work."

Bella understood what she had said. "We'll see."

Esme gave the young brunette a little hug with the one arm. "Come on, let's get some work done."

As Esme walked back to her desk, she started to think about what she wanted to do for her special night with Carlisle. She started to think of the nights activities. _If I cook, it'll take too long. Pizza is just not romantic. Chinese? Nah, I want something roasted. I know a Red Rooster roast meal! That would work; I can get it after shopping._

She had already told Carlisle that she would take the car and leave early to do some shopping and meet him at home. He agreed and arranged a ride home with one of the mechanics.

She gave the girls their final jobs for the afternoon, which weren't much, then headed out the door to find Carlisle who was in the workshop. She passed Edward and Emmett having a jovial conversation about something, and just winked at Edward in jest as she passed by. "Have a good weekend boys."

The pair smiled like two school boys and waved.

She found Carlisle at the rear of the new truck. "I'll see you when you get home. You're not going out with the team tonight are you?"

Carlisle shrugged. "No, not if you've got something planned."

Esme smiled. "I certainly do, lover boy, make sure you get home on time."

Carlisle smiled, very much like he did when he was a school boy too. That's what everyone loved about working for the Cullen's. It was a fair and easy-going lifestyle which you could relax and feel free, let your hair down and have fun, but when the hard work began, everyone worked as a team and got the work done. Carlisle was sure to always praise his hard workers and looked after them for it. Maybe that was why Team Cullen was the top dragster team in Australia.

Esme threw a couple of bags she had carried into the car and jumped into the driver's seat. She headed out of the driveway and off to a local shop that she'd never been to before. Nor had she been to one like it in many years.  
_Absolute Adult_ was a small shop on the main drag on the way to the shopping centre. _I'll drop in and see what sort of things they could have for tonight's rendezvous,_ she thought as she concocted a shopping plan in her head. She wandered her way in through the front door, the sensual smell of incense hit her as she opened the door and glanced round the room. She found it was more feminine than she expected of the usual backstreet adult shop.

"Hi there," came a voice from the corner of the shop. As she spun around on her heel, she spotted a petite, middle-aged blonde woman standing behind the little counter.

"Hi," Esme said. She felt a little intimidated walking into an adult shop by herself, but once she knew there were not only a female assistant but one close to her own age, she relaxed.

"How are you today?" the woman asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Wonderful, is there anything your specifically chasing today?"

"Just came in for a look around," Esme said with a quick glance around the room.

"No worries darl, if you have any questions or need help, give me a yell," she said with a smile.

"No worries," Esme replied, offering a small smile in response.

As Esme wandered the small showroom, she started to feel free with the soft music and relaxing smells. She was surprised she didn't have the dirty feeling she would have expected from visiting an adult store. She looked up and down the sexy lingerie and costumes, but she had already figured that one out for the night, so simply put some new ideas in her memory bank for later.

She wandered over to the dildos and felt a little turned on by the idea of having Carlisle in one end and the dildo in the other. They had jokingly discussed a threesome before but knew they could never do it; it would cause too many problems. Esme knew she could never share Carlisle with another man, or woman. He was great as he was, and honestly, didn't need any help in the bedroom. But as she looked at the various sizes of vibrators and dongas, it was definitely a way of having the sensation without the sharing.

She moved around and looked at the various lotions and lubricants. An idea sprung into her head. She approached the Blonde attendant, who looked up as she approached.

"I want to do something special for hubby tonight," Esme started, "I thought maybe some massage oils, but is there anything that is flavoured and edible?"

The lady smiled. "There sure is."

She walked around from her post at the computer and headed towards the various lotions that were on offer. She began to point out the various kinds and various flavours that there were.

"Is it your anniversary?" The blonde women asked.

"No, he has been a bit stressed from work and I thought I'd give him a good night in to relax him, but also spark up the relationship in the bedroom," Esme explained.

"Ah so a nice dinner, some light music, candles, a massage then some canoodling?"

The two women laughed.

"That was the idea, but I am open to suggestions on what a good night could consist of," Esme said tilting her to the side.

"Well you've come to the right place, and are talking to the right woman!" The blonde woman beamed. "Are you open to sex toys, like dildo's and what have you?"

"Yes I was looking at the dildos before and thought about it."

"Is he open do you think?"

"I believe he wouldn't complain."

"Well, let me give you the low down." The woman then spent the next half an hour talking, joking and giving Esme the advice she really needed to make her night special.

Esme didn't expect to spend much but she walked out with over $100 worth of toys and lotions along with a valued customer card and some flyers for upcoming events. _Never thought an adult shop would be like that, seemed pretty nice, might have to bring Carlisle down or at least give him the hint to drop in, _Esme thought to herself as she climbed back into the car.

Next stop was the shopping centre, which was only a few hundred meters away, but since there was some shopping to do, Esme parked as close as possible to the centre's main doors. She spent the next hour or so looking through various stores, getting pretty much anything that she could think of, which would go well for tonight's night in. She bought some scented candles, silk sheets and red pillow cases from around the various shops. Her last stop was the supermarket where, along with some much needed supplies, she also bought some whipped cream, ice cream and strawberries... just in case.

Looking at her watch, she suddenly realized it was getting on four pm. _I'd better get a move on, I've got to clean the house and get everything ready before I get dinner! _She exclaimed inside her head. _I'll go home and get the place sorted, order dinner, and will be able to pick it up quickly before Carlisle gets home._

As she headed to the car, she thought about the wonderful night they were going to have, but obviously, anything was possible, depending on how Carlisle played it too. She began to daydream as she drove home. Soon she arrived, surprised at how quickly her drive had passed. She unloaded the car and set about making up the bedroom first. She set candles, some scented, some not, in various locations and made the bed in the silk bed set and red pillowcases. Standing back she issued a satisfied sigh before grabbing an older quilt cover to throw over the whole bed to hide it from Carlisle when he arrived home. _If I can leave this as a surprise for as long as possible, it would be so much sweeter, _she thought. She left the black bag she had filled from the adult shop, under the bed. _I'll empty that out later._

She quickly rushed down stairs again to make sure all the groceries were put away and ready for tonight's festivities. Red wine and Coronas, Esme and Carlisle's favourite alcoholic beverages. _Oh, it's going to be so good_. Esme could already feel the tingle between her thighs. It was now getting close to the time Carlisle was due home so knew she had to get a wriggle on. She scooted out the door to get dinner. _It isn't far to get to Red Rooster, so I should be back before he is dropped off at home, s_he thought.

After picking up the meal, she headed home, the excitement was building with the knowledge that Carlisle wouldn't know what was going on.

Arriving home, she put the meals contents in the oven for it to keep warm while she headed upstairs to get dressed. After quickly freshening up, Esme dressed in her sexiest little red dress. It was short, showing of the sexy legs that no one really saw too much of. It was also low cut, showing off the cleavage that Esme did not accentuate every day. She finished her hair and headed to the kitchen. As she started setting up the table, she heard Carlisle getting dropped off out front. His footsteps up to the front door sounded tired and slow. As he came through the door, she was there to greet him with a big squishy hug, and a deep long kiss that made Carlisle forget his troubles and cares.

"Wow! You're dressed to the nines," he said with a broad smile.

"Well," Esme began. "You are in for a treat tonight. I want to try and let your body and mind forget the troubles and stress you're up against with the team and all."

"Mmm... sounds good, dinner smells good too."

"Why of course, roast chicken and veggies. Why don't you head upstairs, have a shower and a shave, and I'll meet you at the dinner table?"

Carlisle felt that there might be some good surprises tonight, so he hurried quickly upstairs. Esme started preparing the food onto the plates. Roast chicken, roast potatoes, peas, corn, and some chips on the side, covered in delicious gravy. The aroma spread swiftly up the stairs to the bathroom and soon had Carlisle's mouth watering.

Esme lit the two candles that she had put on the table to add a romantic atmosphere. She turned to see Carlisle dressed in his favourite red robe. She wandered over to him, pulling him into her and melting into his chest. She looked up at the man she fell in love with so many years ago and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Carlisle responded.

They pushed their lips hard against each others, kissing with the deep and meaningful passion that they themselves felt they could deliver each other.

"Let's eat, and you can tell me how the day went to day," Esme said excitedly.

Carlisle was ushered over to his chair by the gorgeous middle-aged woman. As he sat, he took in the smells and display of the food, the candles and the place settings.

Esme looked at him, taking in his awe and expressions. "So anything happen after I left today?"

"Well, funny you ask", Carlisle began. "I got a phone call from Aro Hale."

"What did he want?" Esme asked, surprised.

Aro had been a good friend to the Cullen's for quite a while and has always been there to help out on and off the track, as the Cullen's had for him. He had only recently jumped from running top alcohol dragsters to having a top fuel team, with his own daughter Rosalie as driver.

"He rang and had a yarn about what's been going on and what the future's looking like for this season. He also mentioned that he thought of an idea of building a 'super' top-fueler team."

"How would he do that? He's not exactly rich."

"Well, his idea is to do more a partnership between two teams. Sharing the toils and the spoils. He had come up with a plan of how it would all work, but wanted my opinions and ideas first and foremost. He also wanted to offer me the first position of partnership."

"Wow," Esme exclaimed. "You've got to give it to him... he definitely has the ideas. What do you think?"

"Well I think it's a big idea, some risks, but it could be the first in Australia. It could potentially mean a lot of big name sponsors."

"Bigger than what we already have?"

"With enough cars out there, the sponsors will be clamouring. Who knows where it could go?"

"I can see that point, but I reckon do the research yourself first."

"Oh for sure. And we'll have to check out how Rosalie is as a driver - the upcoming meet should be a good test. But enough about work..." Carlisle's mouth lifted into a smirk as the shoptalk ended. "So what's all this special treatment about?"

Esme looked deep into her husband eyes. "Just for being a very special man. I thought we'd have a nice relaxing dinner, desert and an early night into the boudoir where I am excited to show you something."

"There's not much I haven't seen my girl," Carlisle said with the widest grin.

"Your cheekiness may be rewarded tonight Carlisle... but you need to relax first."

The couple continued their meal, conversing about small and somewhat insignificant things. Desert was served, a thick delicious chocolate ice cream with chocolate toffee and sliced strawberries on the side.

"This looks good babe!" Carlisle said excitedly.

Esme moved round to the sofa with her desert. "Come sit with me."

Carlisle sat next to Esme and they fed each other ice cream and strawberries, with gentle moans of delight between them. Carlisle was already starting to get aroused even after so many years, with that short, low-cut dress. His eyes wandered un-deterred about getting caught. Esme felt his eyes meander around her body and felt her anticipation growing.

As they finished off the ice cream, they spent some time just resting together and letting the dinner settle. Esme thought she'd get started on proceedings for their relaxing, yet kinky, night in. "I'm just going to get into something a bit more relaxing, you want to wait here?"

"Yes, I'm good, you coming back?"

"Sure am, lover boy."

Carlisle smiled. Nothing made him feel more special or more loved than just having his woman near him and spending time together.

Esme jogged up stairs with butterflies in her stomach from the excitement as her moment drew near. She went to walk in robe, where she had a bag sitting on a chair. Inside was the beginning of a sensual night with Carlisle. She stripped down and jumped into the shower quickly to wash down. She hopped out and dried off her body. Then rubbed some of the lovely smelling moisturizer she had bought earlier in the day.

She pulled on the skirt she had brought home, and soon slipped on the top to match before brushing her hair in a semi rush, placing it up in pigtails.

She slipped on some black high-heels she had hidden away for a while, _I may as well put these to good use_, she thought.  
She looked in the mirror at the hottest middle-aged women she had ever seen, and hoped to hell Carlisle would think so too. Just before she left the room, she lit the candles, making sure they were in safe spots so they could be left without worry of fire. She also removed the quilt from the bed and pulled out the various potions and toys from the bag and put them on her bedside table.

She took a look at the spectacular room, then took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She saw Carlisle just sit back down in the lounge after fetching himself another Corona.

As he sat down, Esme called, "You ready for this?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I can live with it," Carlisle chuckled.

Esme snuck up behind him and started massaging his shoulders and rubbing his neck. As she did Carlisle let out a low and relaxed groan, feeling all of his tensions fall away. She leaned over and gently kissed his neck before working her way up to his mouth where she drove her tongue inward in search of his. Esme passionately kissed her man as he caressed the back of her head.

She pulled away. "You think that was good?"

Carlisle just nodded.

"Well, wander your eyes over this." Esme walked around the end of the couch and stood in front of Carlisle, showing off her petite figure in one of the girls' smallest and tightest-fitting promo outfits.

Carlisle ran his eyes over the curly blonde hair, down to the key-hole top where her breasts were showing off her cleavage. He traced a line down to her naked belly button just above the black frilled skirt that covered her tidy snatch and bountiful arse. She gave a spin, which caused the skirt to fly upward and give Carlisle a glimpse of her tight, naked bum. He leaned forward in excitement. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I won't be able to look at these uniforms again without seeing you in one."

Esme giggled, "Well, maybe I should hold onto this one in case we need it again?"

Esme started a slow dance, wiggling her hips in a slow and hypnotic fashion. Carlisle leaned back and sipped on his beer, enjoying the show his wife was putting on for him. She ran her hands down her body and traced them down to her feet letting her body fold over, and giving her man an unhindered view of her naked rear end. She notice Carlisle's erection had already started to cause a bulge inside of his robe and boxer shorts.

Esme took the couple steps toward him, bending over and spreading his legs wide, she spun round to stand between his legs with her back to him.  
She felt his hands touching her rear, and as she bent over his hand went straight to her bare skin. Esme showed him a glimpse of her pussy at that moment, but teased him by swinging her hips from side to side. Esme could hear his breath hasten and he moaned ever so quietly as she flaunted her wears.

Esme spun back around and, pushing his legs back together, straddled his lap. She placed herself right on top of Carlisle's mound and rocked backward and forward, enjoying the feel of it rubbing against her bare vagina.

Carlisle ran his hands through his lover's hair as her hands massaged his neck. Esme bent her head closer and kissed him deeply as she felt his hands creep over her bare bum. Moaning with approval, she went to work with her tongue - playing with Carlisle's.

She ran her hands over his head and through his hair. His hands started their way up her back and over her shoulders. He kissed her on the neck and below her ear lobe, sending shivers down her spine and into her crotch nerves. He kept going lower as she swung her head back and moaned in sexual delight. As he caressed her breasts - and kissed and nibbled at her skin in her top's diamond cut-out - she desperately wanted to stay and finish the job. But there was an erotic wonderland upstairs waiting.

"Do you want to go further?" Esme asked Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "Oh yes - I'm all yours."

_Just the word I wanted to hear, _Esme thought to herself.

"Let's make our way upstairs to the bedroom, I've got some surprises in store." Esme could see Carlisle was excited, not just from the bulge in his pants, but from the freakish speed he used getting up from the couch.

Esme held his hand as she led their way towards the stairs. Switching off the lights as they went.

"You locked the doors didn't you Hun?"

Carlisle smiled. "Sure did."

As they climbed the stairs, Esme let Carlisle get a good look at her crack and pussy as they went. Three quarters of the way up, Carlisle grabbed her waist and stopped her dead. Esme felt his other hand push her in the back in the motion to bend over. She complied, curious as to what he had in mind.

Esme let out a loud quivering moan as Carlisle held her waist and started kissing and licking her ass cheeks, his hand pushed aside her legs so her hot spot would be more exposed. As she stood bent over on the staircase, Carlisle knelt on the stairs and began to lick and flick her lips from behind, something neither of them had experienced before.

_Oh fuck that's good! s_he thought. _Never thought he had that in him_.

He growled as he licked which sent shivers up her spine.

"Hey, thought I was going to show you something?" Esme said, knowing she was going to get too carried away if he took it much further.

Carlisle looked up. "Oh yes, sorry about that, but you're so, so mouth watering."

"Well you think that's good?" Esme could see the interest flash across the rejuvenated Carlisle.

Carlisle let his wife loose from his passionate hold and this time Esme didn't waste time, scooting off quickly so he would not catch up to her again. She looked back cheekily and giggled, but Carlisle was followed her quickly. Esme stopped just inside the door so she could take in Carlisle's reaction to the room being fully lit with romantic candles, and smelling of sensual aromas.

He stopped dead and just beamed from ear to ear.

"God you are fantastic," he said quietly as his mouth almost hit the floor.

Esme beamed. "You like it?"

"Oh hell yes!"

"Well, time for you to stop liking it and to start enjoying it."

"And how do you want me to do that?"

Esme led him over to the bed, his back to it and slowly stripped off his robe, and shirt. "I want you to lie down in the middle of the bed face down." She gave him a deep kiss to assure him he was going to get lucky.

As he took off his shirt and lay down, Esme grabbed some one of the bottles from the bedside table. Sensual massage cream - chocolate mint flavor. Esme raised her eyebrows and sniffed the open bottle.

She climbed onto the bed and spread her legs wide across Carlisle's bum. She poured some out of the bottle onto her hands and began to rub his back. Slipping and sliding her hands across his firm, tense frame. Massaging his knots, and running her fingers down his spine. She leaned over and kissed him on the neck, and then on the shoulder. Soon she was licking and caressing his back and enjoying the tasty massage cream. She slid her crotch up along Carlisle's back, sliding her way up and down.

Carlisle moaned as felt her pussy rubbing against his skin, sending tingles to every inch of his body. Esme felt a build up of excitement between her legs as she rocked on his back, the rubbing and friction causing her to have an erotic urge she had not felt for a long time. She stood up on the bed off Carlisle body and looked down upon her man.

"Turn over baby," She whispered.

Carlisle did not hesitate, he rolled over quickly in doing so, displayed the massive erection that was being hidden by his boxer shorts. "Do you like the view from up there?" he asked.

"I sure do," she said as she scanned Carlisle's body, appreciating his toned arms, flat stomach, and thinly haired chest.

"You don't look to bad from down here either." He smiled as he looked up her skirt at her smooth inner thighs and hairless crack.

He lifted himself up and ran his hands up and down Esme's legs, sending a rush of out of control shivers spiralling through her. He started to play with Esme's lips and soon had her leg cocked up to one side while he went to work licking and caressing her simple but sensational female area. She moaned loudly as she arched her back, and ran her fingers through her hair. _Whoever thought you could so much fun with clothes on,_ she thought.

Her other hand rubbed the back of Carlisle's head pushing him in and out of her thighs, making him aware when he was in the right spot. Esme wanted it to last longer than the usual fifteen minutes love session they sometimes had, so she pushed his head away from her and he leaned back down on the bed. He smiled at her, pulling her face towards his, kissing her deeply.

She dropped back down onto the bed, coming to rest on his mound of man meat still wrapped in it's silken housing. She began to slowly rock her body as Carlisle ran his hand up her sides and began to lift her top off over her head. Esme moaned with approval as her breasts became free for Carlisle to nibble and bite her nipples. She leaned down with them dangling in front of his face. She moved down and kissed him again, running her tongue around his lips, sucking on his tongue and biting his bottom lip before she moved onto his neck. All the while she could hear Carlisle moaning in agreement and in encouragement. She sucked on his nipples and tickled them with her tongue as she kissed and licked her way down to the edge of Carlisle's boxer shorts. She looked up at Carlisle and saw his hungry eyes just wanting her to pull them off and ravage his man-piece - so she did, ripping his boxer shorts down and plunging his cock deep into her throat. She worked it hard and fast, as if she had been starved for weeks and it was her only form of sustenance. Carlisle slid his hand onto the back of her head and gently rubbed her as she went to work. Feeling so close to the edge already Carlisle moaned, "Oh that's so good baby, my God you're good."

Esme moaned as she licked and kissed his manrod, taking it in whole at any given time. She felt so powerful knowing she had all of Carlisle's cock inside her mouth and it made him feel so good. She felt like a Goddess, in control of his pleasure and his bliss. She looked up at his face. She could see he was in ecstasy as she sucked, but she was wet between her legs, and didn't want Carlisle to have all the fun. She started to make her way back up him body until she was lying on top of him again.

She rubbed her breasts over Carlisle's chest and kissed him deeply, running her tongue round this inside of his mouth. Finally, she rolled off him, teasing him to take her and ravage her as well. Esme met his eyes, giving him her best come fuck me eyes and said, "Why don't you have a wander around."

Esme was surprised yet again by how quick her husband could move. He lay next to her and ran his hands all over her body, touching her stomach, running his hand round and over her breasts giving Esme's nipples a tweak on their way past. But the hunger grew too much as he finally put one of those pert nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Esme let out a wild moan like an earthquake had just rocked her ovaries. This only drove Carlisle further into an erotic state of mind.

He ravaged her breasts all over with his mouth, round the sides, the tops, in the between them. He loved Esme's skin, it was so smooth and soft. He kissed her mid-section and slowly made his way to her hot area. As he surveyed her, Esme gave little moans to give him the urge he needed to bury his mouth into her snatch.

He traced the lines of her perfect pussy with his tongue, running up each lip then back down the centre. He grazed across Esme's clit on every pass, driving her wild. Her moisture was evident, and Carlisle could taste her. Esme was close to cumming, so she leant across to the bedside table and grabbed the six-inch long dildo that was waiting in readiness under a cloth, hidden so Carlisle couldn't see such a surprise. She turned the dial to give it a low vibrate and began to rub her clit with it as Carlisle licked and sucked her glory spot.

Finally, she grabbed Carlisle's head with one hand and drove it harder into her. Carlisle obliged by going nuts. The Vibrator was rubbing hard as Esme screamed with orgasmic delight. Moisture seeped from her as she came. Carlisle loved the taste, and kept licking, while Esme just shuddered with pleasure. Esme felt done, but Carlisle moved up along her body once again, kissing and caressing every part slowly.

He sat up, kneeling next to her head, as she looked up at him with greedy eyes. She grabbed his cock and sunk it deep into her mouth. Impaling her throat with every thrust. Carlisle moaned as he rubbed the back of her head, but gently, never wanting to force her to blow him yet.

He felt his insides start to pulsate, so without any hesitation, he pulled away from her and rolled her over into the doggy potion where he went straight to her and sunk his eight-inch long dick into her. Esme moaned repeatedly as he pounded her. She could feel his ball sack slapping at her mound, sending her berserk.

It wasn't long before she too was building up yet again. "Drive me home baby!" she yelled at Carlisle. He grabbed each side of her waist and pulled her in harder on every movement. Finally, he gave a loud growl as he came inside her. Esme groaned loudly as she was so close to her second orgasm. Carlisle pulled her in so hard that his schlong was in as deep as it could, pushing Esme's button. She felt his length inside her, as cum spurted around inside. This, along with the pressure, induced the orgasm she wanted so badly. She groaned, moaned, and squealed as she finally collapsed in a heap with Carlisle right beside her. She felt the semen slowly drip from her hole, so she quickly wiped it with the cloth she had placed next to the bed earlier.

"Holy fuck!" Esme cried.

"You can say that again." Carlisle replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"We should do this more often, not only is it fun, but its good exercise."

"I won't complain at all, it certainly relieved my mind of that load."

"Well, if you're lucky, then maybe our shower tomorrow will be somewhat more interesting than usual." Esme's comment made Carlisle smile, and give off a slight chuckle like he was in high school again.

"I would love to, but Esme my love, anything with you, is nothing less than sweet."

Esme blushed sligh

* * *

tly and took her man into her arms and embraced her true love. "I love you so much Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

"I love you too, Mrs. Esme Cullen".

They tidied up the bed, as their wild romp had somewhat disturbed the tranquil setting Esme had achieved at the beginning of the evening. Putting on some underwear, they laid down close and cuddled. "So what plans are there for this weekend?" Esme asked.

"I might wake up and spend my morning with my lady, then in the afternoon, might call Aro, and talk more about this merger."

"Well if he wants to come round, tell him to bring his wife also."

"I'll mention it, we'll see what happens, and it would be good to have you there with me as well". Carlisle kissed Esme on the forehead.

"I'm always there for you Carlisle, I'm eternally yours." Esme whispered.

"And I am always yours Esme, until your heart stops beating, but even then..." Carlisle whispered in reply.

Esme felt her night was a success, sharing their inner deviates with each other, releasing some of Carlisle's stress and hopefully setting a precedent for further bedtime capers.

_One can only hope, _she thought as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**It took a while Ladies and Gents, but I finally got it out.**

**Thanks goes out to my fic wife (at)mymunkyman, who helped out. As well as the WC hoors. Thanks also to (at)mrsmoxham, for pre read and beta. **

**Most of all my RL wife MPG who not only is a brilliant writer with chasing victory, but a pretty patient Beta as well.**

**Please review, nagative, posative or otherwise, please let me know, it does give me a buzz. But it does drag me down when I get nothing.**

**You can follow me and MPG (at)manhoor and (at)mpg82,**


	4. Mile High lovin

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The trilling of the phone pulled Jasper from his sleep at an ungodly hour of the night. He had gone to bed just hours earlier, hitting the hay after a long and stressful, yet exciting, day at Pomona speedway; testing with his top-fuel team.

"Who in tarnation would be calling at this time of night?" he growled, receiving a groan and an elbow in the ribs from his wife in response.

He slapped his bedside table a few times, trying to locate the sound of the god-awful noise disrupting their slumber. He glared at the display and noticed it was an international number. He wracked his mind, trying to figure out who could be calling him from overseas. Only two people sprang to his to mind, his father or his twin sister, Rosalie. They'd both migrated to a new life in Australia a number of years earlier.

As Jasper pushed the receive button on his phone, he croaked, "Hello?"

"G-day mate," said a familiar female voice from the earpiece. "You're not asleep are ya?"

"Rosalie is that you?" Jasper asked, having solved the first mystery-who was calling-his mind quickly moved onto the next one.

"Of course it's me, I thought you'd still be up?"

"No, we had a big day out at Pomona testing the cars" Jasper said, unable to shake the annoyance in his voice.

"What time is it there?" Rosalie asked, slightly embarrassed.

"11 p.m."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jaz," Rosalie gushed. "I can call you back if you want? Just tell me a time, and I'll work it out."

"But you're blonde Rose, how are you going to do that?" Jasper teased.

"Oh fuck ya then, I'll just talk to you now," Rosalie snapped in response.

"S'all good, babe. What's up?" Jasper headed to the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk to wet his dry and sore throat as he and Rosalie shared pleasantries and caught up on their day-to-days.

Jasper however knew there was something else Rosalie wanted, very rarely did his sister ring him when wanting nothing more than to talk and catch up.

"So what's the main reason behind this midnight call Rose?" Jasper asked, trying not to sound too annoyed, as he loved his sister dearly.

"Well, I know you'll be coming up to some off season soon. I wanted to know what you were going to be doing in your holidays?" Rosalie asked coyly.

Jasper could feel something was coming, but exactly what, pricked his curiosity. "I am not sure, how about you tell me how I'm going to be spending my vacation?"

"OK, Dad and I have our top fuel team all ready, you knew this last time Dad spoke to you."

"Yeah, have you done testing yet?" Jasper asked, genuinely curious about their progress.

"No, it's too expensive to hire a track out just to run an engine once or twice."

Jasper had forgotten that the Aussie's had a lower budget and fewer sponsors than the top fuel teams in the US.

"But..." Rosalie continued. "If we had an experienced top fuel mechanic on hand to do the shake down passes and do a couple rounds with us to make sure we're on the right page, we could most certainly be more than comfortable trying to scare some of the big boys." Rosalie puffed, sounding all cocky.

"So, Rose, are you asking me whether I would be interested in coming down to Australia, living with my family, for an indefinite time, and tune my sister's top-fueler?"

There was 20 seconds of silence where he could practically hear his sister's brain tick. Rosalie finally responded. "Ye-ah," she stretched the word out, "I guess I am. Do you think it's a possibility?"

"Well I am flattered, you'd think of me."

She scoffed.

"But mostly I'm excited. I think it's a wonderful idea, but I'm gonna have to check with the little lady first. That okay?"

"Oh, for sure. You ask that missus of yours and you give me a call as soon as you know what you can do."

"Of course," Jasper said, before a thought hit him. He knew his boss wouldn't mind joining forces with an Aussie top fuel team. "Oh do you think you would have a budget for a motor or two from the States?"

"I am not sure. Tell you what, why don't you give me some prices and tell me what's available and I'll work it out with Dad," Rosalie said.

"Sure, I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Ok bro, good night, love ya."

"Good night baby girl" Jasper hung up the phone, his heart softened by the love the pair had for each other, and had shared all their lives. The mere fact that his sister would ring him to ask him to help her with her team even though she was living on the other side of the world, demonstrated their closeness.

Jasper was the head mechanic and third crew chief for one of the most prestigious drag teams in the USA. John Force Racing fielded five drag cars, three Top Fuel funny cars and two Top Alcohol dragsters-all driven by Force family members. Jasper loved his job. He started there just before his father and sister had made the move to Australia for a fresh start after their mother had passed away.

He got his start in the industry very young, as a mechanic for a smaller top fuel team. Due to his presence at the track, he had quickly forged a strong relationship with John and before long, he had been invited to join the Force crew. He started out as their mechanic, but had shown the leadership and knowledge that John was chasing-the reason he had taken the risk on a young and up and coming young man. After only a few years, Jasper had made his way into the crew chief position alongside two other top name mechanics. He was now in his fifth year with the Force team and his second in the top dog spot.

Jasper had only just married one of the loveliest girls to grace the motorsport world. Having joined the expanding John Force office team to run accounts, Mary Alice Brandon was a slim, petite brunette that pricked Jasper's senses from the first sight. Jasper was old school and courted her the same way his daddy did his mother. This timely courting was what Alice fell for and said 'yes' as soon as the proposal was on the table.

Jasper thought again about his sister's request. Alice had always shown a deep interest in Jasper's family who lived in Australia, and had expressed a desire to visit them down under. Jasper felt that he wouldn't have to push her too hard to get her consent for a business vacation. But for the moment, now that he knew everything was better, sleep was more important. Awaking in the morning to the crashing of Alice in the kitchen, Jasper rolled out of bed in nothing but his satin boxer shorts and bed hair. Strolling out to see what the commotion was, he caught a glimpse of Alice wearing a tight-fitting, white singlet, which was see-through enough that her pert nipples and sexy cleavage were putting on private show. When she bent over in the fridge-_hallelujah_-the short boxer shorts gave Jasper a morning hard-on as he hid around the corner watching her sexy bum.

"I know your perving on me," Alice announced abruptly as she hunted in the fridge.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," Jasper said, as he finally made his way round to her side of the bench. "I couldn't help but take in the beauty of the wife who I so deeply adore and love."

Taking her in his arms, Jasper laid his lips on hers, in a lover's good morning kiss.

Alice broke of the kiss and looked in his eyes. "I love you to bits, Hun, but I think you should go brush your teeth and have a shower while I get breakfast ready."

"Ok," Jasper said before flicking a salute in her direction. "You're the boss. But that means you'll just have to wait for the news from last night."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," Alice cursed, always super excited when there was news to be had. "You better hurry up now, you hear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jasper was already in the bathroom when he heard Alice's last exclamation, and it didn't take him long to slip out of the boxer shorts and under the stream. He loved his showers hot, with steam smothering the bathroom and steaming up the mirrors. He washed his hair, with the foam running across his rippling abs and tight muscular body. As a mechanic and crew chief for one of the world's premier drag race teams, fitness was a big priority. He ran his hands across his arms and over his shoulders, washing anywhere and everywhere he could. Alice poked her head through the doorway and announced that breakfast was almost ready. But for a second, she was caught looking over the fine specimen of a man she had married.

"Hey, who is calling the kettle black now, huh pot?" Jasper joked.

"Well, I'm just getting even. Paybacks a bitch." She winked.

Jasper quickly dried and jumped across the hallway to the bedroom and hastily found some clothes to wear for the day. Alice brought the breakfast from the kitchen bench as he sat down at the dining table. Eggs and bacon on toast with a side of apple juice were the main meal, with chocolate pancakes on the side.

"So what is this exciting news you wanted to tell me about?" Alice asked, almost jumping out of her skin.

Jasper finished the mouthful of food so he could answer in a more gentlemanly way before teasing Alice. "So why such a big spread this morning?"

Alice gave Jasper an evil stare as she knew it was exciting news now that Jasper was playing with her.

"Ok, ok," he said with his hands half in the air. "Well, you know how Rosalie and Dad were starting a top fuel team this year?"

Alice nodded as she downed another mouth full of her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Well, the mysterious phone call last night was from Rosalie. She wanted to just catch up and see what we were doing for our break."

Excitement and anticipation were clearly evident in Alice's body language, as her eating started to become faster.

"Her idea was for us to go over there and spend at least the first half of their racing season helping them out and get settled into the fueler."

Alice's excitement couldn't be contained any longer and she sprang from her chair like a jack in the box. She skipped laps around the table until she finally stopped and grabbed Jasper round the shoulders.

"We are going aren't we?"

"No, of course not," Jasper said with a smirk that did not hide his teasing very well.

"Oh Jasper!" Alice exclaimed. "When, who and how much?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to arrange this with Dad. But I guess we'll stay there for the duration, so accommodation isn't a problem. As to when we go? I'll talk to John to see what he's got planned for post season as well as some spare engines for Rosalie's dragster."

Alice, who had finally sat back down and finished her pancakes, was so enthused by the whole idea of going to Australia. The fact that she would get to meet her in-laws and see some of the Aussie scenery had her practically bouncing.

"Well, I'm right behind it", she said. "In fact, I'm going to call Jane and go shopping today, especially for the occasion, because I know it won't be very far away."

The blood drained from Jasper's face-he knew only too well the damage his wife could do on a shopping spree. "Don't go too overboard, I've still got to talk to the boss."

"It's alright honey, he looks after you."

Alice was right. John had always looked after and nurtured his youngest crew chief and it showed with Jasper being one of the top guys inside the NHRA. He had gained a steady reputation as someone to look up to.

It was an off day for the team but Jasper decided to go into headquarters and check on a couple things while Alice and Jane shopped. He noticed four cars in the car park already, those of his fellow crew chiefs, not only for John's team but for the other cars as well. Jasper entered via the side workshop door, which housed the dragsters and the miscellaneous parts that accompanied them. He wandered round the cars just taking in the environment that he had helped build over the years.

He headed to the Force funny car and noticed John and one of the other chiefs where talking over the engine that was in the car.

"Hi guys," Jasper opened. "What's up?"

"Hiya, Jaz." John nodded.

The other man just winked in acknowledgement.

"Hey John, can I talk to you for a minute," Jasper asked.

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?"

The two men walked over towards one of the trucks, where they could spend a moment.

"I got a phone call last night from my sister in Australia, she asked if I could go down there and help them set up their top fuel dragster."

"Sounds cool." John nodded. "What do you want to do?"

Jasper lifted his head slightly. "Well depending on what we are doing here in the off season, I wouldn't mind going down and spending a month, maybe two, helping to get them set up. I thought it would be a good chance for Alice and I to have a bit of a belated honeymoon."

John dropped his head, deep in thought as to what he had planned for the teams in those months. "Well, I guess so long as your back for the two weeks leading up to the start of season, we should be all good. After all we're not changing anything or getting new cars." John looked at Jasper. "You should be right to go, have fun. When do you leave?"

Jasper had not yet discussed the timeframe with Rosalie, but he knew it would happen sometime after the final round of year. "Well I guess maybe a week after the finals, then fly down when everything is tidied up here."

"Sounds good, Jaz."

"Something else, John. What would you say to helping her out with some of our engines? Buy some of older ones."

"I guess we could arrange something, some sort of sponsorship deal I guess."

_Oh wow, wait til Rose hears about this_, Jasper thought.

"Cool, well I'll tell Rosalie it's on like Donkey Kong."

Jasper spent the next couple of hours sorting through a few engines and parts to see what could be sent to Australia and at what price. With that sorted, he headed back to town to pick up Alice and Jane from their shopping trip. As the girls hopped in the car, Jasper was quick to tell Alice of his conversation with his boss. In response, she could do nothing but bounce around in her seat all the way home.

When they arrived, Alice bubbled about their trip and wanted to show off her shopping to her husband. Jasper thought for a second. _Well, at least I get to get an eye full of a hottie, and well, you just never know where it will lead._

Jasper slowly moved to the bedroom where Alice had already stripped off her clothes and was dancing about in her tight panties, trying on her multiple floral dresses. Then she started on trying on her swimwear, all the while chatting about exciting things they could do while in Australia.

Jasper felt the tingle in his dingle as she kept changing clothes and underwear and her breasts were in different positions and scenarios as she did. Last, but not least, she demonstrated the lingerie she had purchased.

"This stuff is more for us Jaz, and any special nights out," she said with a smile.

She tried on a sexy tight one-piece suit, which Jasper found nice, especially the way it pushed her tits up made them plentiful. She walked slowly to Jasper and slid into his lap and gave him a long deep kiss. Jumping off suddenly, she went tried on another. This time a nice teddy with tight g-string and see through top.

"Not for outings, but definitely for nights in," she said with a cheeky grin. "Maybe later, hmm?"

Finally, she tried on a simple black laced panties and bra, which did a wonderful job of pushing her jugs into optimal position. Jasper motioned his enjoyment of the whole fashion parade by readjusting his manhood.

Alice bit her bottom lip. "You liked the last ones?"

Jasper nodded.

"Well maybe you could enjoy it some more."

She straddled Jaspers lap as he sat on the end of the bed. Jasper moaned as she managed to sit right on his erection. His hands wandered up and down her legs, feeling the smoothness that was his beloved Alice through and through. They shared passionate kisses and touches until they fell to the bed and participated in what could only be called 'afternoon delight'.

Time flew by quickly and after lying in each other's arms for a while, Alice decided it was time to prepare dinner for the evening.

"Come on lazy bones, you should ring Rosalie and give her the good news."

Jasper moaned as Alice buttoned up one of his shirts and put on some boxer shorts. Finally, he agreed begrudgingly, "Yeah, I guess I'll give the sis a call."

Alice headed to the kitchen and started banging loudly on the pots and pans, while Jasper went to the study closing the door behind him to keep the racket to a minimum. After checking his little black book of numbers, he soon had his father on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Pops, how is everything?"

"Jasper, my boy, so good to hear your voice!" Aro said in a flamboyant style. "What a pleasure to hear from you."

"As it is to speak to you pop, how are you?"

Aro groaned a little. "Oh, I am fine for an old man...you know how it is. How is everything over there, on holidays yet?"

"No, not yet Pop. Just the final in 2 weeks though, and then we're on our way to you."

"That just marvellous! Wonderful news Jaz. Rosalie is going to be so excited to see you and Alice."

"It should be a great experience, Dad. Is Rosalie around?"

Aro paused for a second. "Yeah she's outside, I'll go find her for you."

Aro headed for the back door of the family's house, which had a rather impressive sized shed in their back yard. As he neared the corner of the house, he caught a sight of Rose.

"Rosalie, dear," he yelled. "It's your brother."

Rosalie sprang out from the shed like a puppy chasing after a toy. A big smile slowly sprang to her face as she approached her dad-she saw his grin and she knew it was good news.

"Hi Jaz," she practically yelled into the phone. "Have you got good news for me?"

Jasper could not help himself. "Rose, unfortunately I can't make it down there," he said with deep remorse in his tone.

Rosalie's heart sank, she didn't just want Jasper to help with their dragster. The truth was she missed her brother terribly.

"Oh. Umm, that's ok, at least you tried," she said, trying to hide the tears that almost filled her voice.

Just then, Alice came into Jaspers office, bouncing from across the room. "Did you tell her? Did you tell her?" she yelled.

Rosalie began to grin.

Jasper, knowing the jig was up, played it cool. "Well, Rose, at least not until our finals are run and won in two weeks time. Then Alice and I will be down there and mixing it up with the Aussie beer drinkers."

Rosalie screamed in the phone, sending a cold shiver down Jasper's spine from the screech.

"Do you mean it, Jas? Are you guys are really coming?"

"Yeah, Sis, I couldn't tease to long."

"You're brilliant, this is going to be so good!" Rosalie gushed.

"I also spoke to John about parts. He is keen and has a stockpile of gear you can borrow and/or buy. I'll send you a list of parts and prices on Monday."

The two siblings shared small talk before finishing their conversation as Jasper headed for dinner. Alice and Jasper talked over dinner about the up and coming trip. Alice was so excited. She was going to set about booking flights as soon as possible, just to be sure everything was ready for their trip down-under.

Over the next month, Alice kept busy planning, packing and, of course, shopping. Jasper on the other hand, kept busy with the Force team, making sure they were heading straight though the finals with no dramas-and with a win.

Before they knew what was happening, the races had been run and won. Team Force had taken out each of their classes in the finals at Pomona. With the race cars all back in the shed, stripped and stored, Jasper was finally ready to relax. He had already been working his magic on his sister's new team, having packed and sent a container load of motors and spare parts, which were due to land in Australia any day.

Two days before they were booked to depart, Jasper finally got the call from Rosalie, confirming the arrival of the container as well as sharing the itinerary for Jasper's and Alice's flight. The phone call was short and sweet.

When Jasper headed to bed, a gorgeous Alice lay before him with a look just begging for a cuddle. His smile started from one side of his mouth, as he leisurely strolled over and fell into bed. As Alice moved close and rested her head onto his chest, she asked, "So is Rosalie all ready and excited?"

Jasper replied, "I think the excitement is starting to stress her out. I think she just wants us there already."

"I can't blame her. I don't think I'm going to sleep very well from all of the anticipation."

"Well ma'am, you should maybe snuggle a little harder. I am sure I will be able to tire you out enough tonight," Jasper said with a huge grin.

Alice looked up into his eyes and with a small smile said, "I am sure you can Mr. Whitlock, I'm sure you can."

Jasper leant in and gave Alice a deep kiss.

"But your good thang might have to stay in the garage bay, at least for a couple more days." She winked.

Jasper knew this certain code. It was her way of saying, 'not tonight, Hun, the fun park is out of order'. Jasper's heart sank slightly. But he was tired and run down, so maybe the early night would be a good thing. Regardless, he felt a good spooning was in order and the couple fall asleep without a fuss.

The airport was busy. Jane had dropped Jaz and Alice off early, so that the pair would have plenty of time to check in and go through security. Once in the departures lounge, Jasper relaxed slightly, but the excitement could be seen on Alice's face a mile away. Jasper just took in her cuteness as she paced before sitting down. Then sprang up, stared out the window and sat down again.

Jasper watched as she continued this ritual. His eyes roamed over her small black boots and black flowing skirt which stopped just above the knee, topped off with a nice white low cut singlet. He wasn't really sure what sort of weather they would be flying into, but their carry on baggage contained coats if need be. But even if it was the slightest bit nippy, he wouldn't complain about seeing Alice's nipples rise to the occasion. Finally, the call came for the Australian flight. Alice almost leapt out of her seat dragging Jasper along with her.

"Come on babe, let's get the show on the road!" she screamed.

"We've got plenty of time Alice, it's only the first call!" he cried.

The pair walked towards the boarding gate where they were met by the attendant.

"Hello and welcome aboard. Hope you enjoy your flight," she said almost like an automated machine.

Jasper and Alice smiled and said thank you as they headed down the loading ramp.

"Isn't this exciting," Alice crowed. Jasper just smiled and walked, carrying the bag they had packed for the flight. Finally arriving on the plane, the pair was amazed by the size of the cabin. Lots of room in the isles, and the legroom was perfect. The couple was approached by the air stewardess as they waited.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink before departing?"

Alice ordered a rum and Coke while Jasper merely got a beer with a packet of chips to go with it. He was excited about the prospect of going down under, but he was also excited about the plane trip. No doubt it would involve some sleep, _But what else does this new adventure have to offer,_ he thought. People around him rolled in and found their seats; the departure time was quickly approaching.

At last, a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Welcome aboard, please focus your attention to the steward in front of you and we will take you through the pre-flight warnings, and then we will be on our way."

Jasper and Alice focused in front of them on a slim woman who took them through the pre-flight safety demonstration. Finally, they were informed to buckle up and await take off as they then taxied to the runway. The plane rolled to a complete stop. Jasper looked outside, and saw nothing but grass on his side of the plane. They were on the runway ready for takeoff. The engines started to rise in rpm as the plane started to move forward, slowly at first. But as the revs rose, the passenger's heads were pushed rearward into their seats. Jasper was blown away by the acceleration as they shot along the runway and eventually left the ground, beginning to climb steadily.

Once the plane had reached its final altitude, the pilot came across the loudspeakers informing the passengers they were now free to release their belts and move freely.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other with huge grins.

"That...was cool," Jasper said.

Alice kissed jasper on the cheek. "We're on our way baby!"

"We sure are Ma'am." He smirked.

After a few hours in the air, they had enjoyed all that the flight could offer. There was nothing left to do, except watch more movies and listen to more music. They sat in their seats, watching some soppy romantic comedy. Alice shivered slightly and Jasper quickly shrugged a blanket over her. The privacy afforded to his hands proved to be a bit of a temptation for him. His hands soon wandered across Alice's inner thigh. With their heads snuggling into each other, Jasper heard the faint moan under Alice's breath.

"Do you like that babe?" he asked.

"You don't need to ask, Jaz, of course I do" She smiled.

"Well I'll keep going then."

Jasper continued to brush is hand along Alice and her silky smooth skin. He could feel the benefits of her regular moisturising ministrations; it gave her skin a perfect and beautiful feel. As he rubbed, he looked around to ensure no one was taking any notice. This time of the flight, most of the passengers were sleeping with just a few awake and enjoying their movie or music.

He grew cheeky, as his hand crept higher and higher up Alice's leg and inner thigh, pushing her skirt up along with it. _Thanks goodness for a nice big blanket_, he thought.

He felt his member get hard the more he rubbed her leg.

His hand finally met Alice's private space. She quivered as he rubbed her panty line. She pressed her head against his and lightly purred with agreement before reaching over to Jasper and grabbing his leg. He continued to rub his fingers along her, first in a circular motion, then slowly up and down.

Alice wanted more, so she began to rub Jaspers leg urging him on. His hand ran up her leg one more time before his fingers crept their way under the side of her panties. Her back arch slightly and she gave a gasp as the tips of his fingers brushed across her. Jasper looked around casually to make sure he wasn't about to get a smack on the back of the head by a passing stewardess.  
_Nice,_ he thought. All clear for now. _Bugger it, I haven't had this much fun for ages._

He rubbed her private area with her biting her bottom lip trying to keep from making any loud noises.

Alice turned her head slightly and whispered into jaspers ear. "You're being very cheeky for a southern boy."

Jasper smiled. "You wouldn't want it any other way would you Ma'am."

"Not at all," she replied pushing her hips forward slightly into his hand.

By this time, jaspers hand was rubbing her female playground, and he was finding it getting more and more moist.

Alice on the other hand, was rubbing Jaspers ever growing manhood driving him insane.

"I could so jump you right now and drive seven inches in between your legs," Jasper moaned, oh so quietly.

"Could you now? Well I could possibly be able to jump up and accidentally get impaled by something sticking out of your seat." Alice giggled.

"Well. You only live once. Why don't we reconvene in the bathroom at the end of the hall in say five minutes?"

Alice's eyes went wide as her cheeks went red. She glanced fleetingly around the cabin as her smile began to get larger by the second. Jasper looked up and down the aisle and saw no one around.

"I think the stewardess' may be having a break."

Alice smiled. "Well you go first."

Jasper leapt from his seat as calmly as a horny man with the promise of sweet sweet sex could, and made his way to the planes toilet area. He opened the door and found that it wasn't very big at all. _Damn!_ He thought. _Fuck it. We've had sex in tighter spots before._

A couple of minutes later, he heard a slight but rhythmic knock on the door. Knowing it was Alice, he quickly opened the door. She was smiling from ear to ear like a schoolgirl up to no good. She joined Jasper in the tiny space, closing the She closed the door, and pushed herself against Jasper and embraced him round the back of his neck.

"It's a little small," she said quietly.

Jasper looked at her puzzled. "It never bothered you before, you always said seven inches was a good size."

Alice giggled, and gave him a kiss.

"That's not what I was talking about honey."

Jasper smiled and then leant in for some sugar that only Alice could deliver.

Time was of the essence as the pair kissed deeply. Their tongues pushed one another further.  
Alice's hands made their way to Jasper's trousers and started undoing them. Jasper breathed heavily as he grew more excited. She kissed his neck and then dropped to her knees. She uncovered his manhood and gave it a slight tug before she began to lick the head, causing Jasper to close his eyes with the pleasure.

She plunged his cock inside her mouth and soon found her rhythm as she sucked it hard and ran her hand along his shaft for extra stimulation. In response, he ran his hand round the back of head, rubbing her hair and gently pushing her head for a deeper penetration. Alice looked up at him and with her fuck-me eyes looking so good, Jasper almost exploded in her mouth. He motioned her up and for him to work his magic on her privates. His hands roamed over her breasts and soon had pulled her singlet top and bra away from them.

He licked and massaged them as she ran her hands through his long blonde hair. Jasper's free hand went to work underneath Alice's panties, rubbing her hot spot before pushing a finger into her. She arched her back against the pleasure. She wanted more, but knew she needed to claim it quickly-before they were found out.

"Pull them off, Jaz," she whispered.

Jasper obeyed quickly, pulling her panties off, kissing her leg as he went. He dropped down in front of her so that he was on his knees and the position was reversed. This time Jasper was going to warm her girly bits up to get them ready for him to stir with his manwand.

Alice sat back on the rather small bench and basin as Jasper went to work, licking, sucking, and poking her moist area. She bit her arm, trying to keep quiet as possible, but it was proving to be a difficult task. Feeling her building up delightfully, Jasper thought it best to make his way back up to where he could drive his man muscle into her deeply.

He rose to embrace her tightly and kiss her more deeply than before. The experience of having sex in a tight space, thousands of feet in the air, with the ever-present risk of being caught increased the arousal of the hot couple.

Jasper kissed her neck before gently biting at it, moving his head on a trial downwards, until he found himself nibbling her nipples. Alice's moaned as quietly as she was able before pressing her hands to his groin and pulling his long schlong, wanting for it to be inside her.

"Get inside me," she whispered into Jaspers ear.

Jasper looked deep into her eyes. "You want it slowly?"

"Just shut the fuck up and put it in already!"

Jasper spared no more time and stabbed Alice's pussy with his cock. Alice squealed as it went inside her, biting Jaspers shoulder as a gag for her noise. Jasper started pushing slowly, feeling her warmth around his manrod. He slid in and then out, then in, pushing harder every time. Alice bit her lip as she stared into his eyes, running her hands through his hair.

"So, is this a good plane trip baby?" she asked.

Jasper nodded. "Best ever."

Suddenly they could hear voices outside their cubicle.

The pair froze, not wanting to tip off the person outside-regardless of whether it was a stewardess or passenger.

"The passenger in seat thirty-seven would like a pillow," the voice said.

"Ok no worries I'll get that." came a second voice.

The footsteps diminished as the two people walked away.

Relieved, but even more turned, Jasper just started to ram Alice harder than ever. He pinched her nipples and he massaged her breasts as he pushed her faster. Jasper could sense Alice was close to so he moved harder and faster again. He brought his fingers to rub her clit. Her purrs were all the encouragement Jasper needed to cum hard inside her. _She's not there yet_, he thought. _Hold it, hold it_.

Jasper tensed his cock muscle to reduce the imminent squirt from his penis.

Alice's body started to tense, her grasp on jaspers shoulders grew tighter, clawing into him. He saw her teeth grind together, holding in her scream as she began to orgasm. As Alice came, Jasper finally relaxed and aimed to finish off what he started, pumping his cock inside of her hot, wet centre. He banged her so hard that the slapping between his balls and her ass was getting louder and louder.

Finally, the pressure inside jaspers cock-rocket grew too much and it released the swarm of testicle-hostages inside her already hot and juicy girl-section. The couple embraced each other, sweating from the session in the bathroom.

"That was amazing! Who would have thought that tight toilet sex in an airplane could have been so much fun!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper.

"Well ma'am, I aim to please," Jasper responded, smiling. "Now we better get out of here before we get found out."

After wiping his dick off with some toilet paper, Jasper put his head to the door to listen if anyone was outside, or was listening.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to Alice as she cleaned herself up.

"Yes," she whispered back. "All good, go...if you can."

Jasper slowly opened the door, peeking out to survey the scene. He saw a stewardess walking his way, so he quickly closed and re-locked the door. He put his ear to the door again to listen for her footsteps walking away. As he heard her pass the door, Jasper checked the all clear once again.

This time there was nothing in his way. Seeing all was good, he quietly slid out from the toilet and started walking back to his seat. As he sat down, he looked across the aisle to a middle-aged man, who looked over jaspers way at the same time. He simply smiled and winked at Jasper and gave him thumbs up.

Jasper smiled, and put his finger to his lips, shushing him quietly.

A few minutes later, Alice appeared from the toilet, smiling from ear to ear and skipping a little as she went. As she sat down, Jasper glanced at the man across the aisle again. The two men shared a little smile with mutual understanding. Then, the two lovebirds snuggled closely together as they covered themselves with the blanket again.

Without too much fuss, they fell asleep, waking up to a sunrise on their side of the plane. Jasper and Alice enjoyed the in flight breakfast of cereal and muffins along with orange juice. Surprisingly, it filled jasper up quite well.

The pilot came over the speaker system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be touching down in Sydney in approximately forty-five minutes."

Alice almost jumped out of her skin at the thought of being in Australia soon.

The pilot came across a final time instructing the passengers to buckle up, store their luggage in the overhead compartment, ensure their trays were in an upright position and prepare for descent.

Once it had hit the tarmac, the plane taxied its way to the terminal.

After a long and rather interesting trip, the doors finally opened to a brisk day with plenty of sunshine to greet the American couple.

"Wow!" Alice said in an excited whisper. She skipped across the foot bridge into the shoot leading off the main building.

"So what have we got to do first?" Jasper asked.

"After security, we need to go through the duty free area first and get something for your dad and sis."

Jasper looked surprised that Alice seemed to have it all planned out so well.

"Then we will go get out bags and meet your sister."

"Aright, sounds good to me."

They had a browse through the shops in the duty free section before heading over to the conveyor belt to pick up their bags. They waited nervously for their baggage. Soon, they had their stash and where on their way out. Rosalie had agreed to meet them outside in the main foyer.

As they headed through the gates, Jasper saw the pretty blond girl sitting on a bench. "Rosalie!"

The Blonde turned her head. "Jasper?"

Rosalie jumped up and ran over to greet Jasper with a huge embrace.

"Oh I missed you," Rosalie said.

"I miss you too, Rose, and what's with the accent?"

The pair laughed. As Alice stood quietly, Rosalie looked her over. "You're as gorgeous as Jasper described you girl, come here!"

Rosalie gave Alice the same rousing hug Jasper had received.

"Good lord, let's go," Rosalie said. "I've kind of parked in the wrong spot outside, so hopefully we'll be right."

Jasper glanced at Alice with a concerned smile.

As they approached a '67 Camaro, Rosalie reached for the remote inside her jeans. The door popped and unlocked as the siren gave an approving chirp.

"Wow Rose, you didn't mention you had this!"

"I only got it a few days ago."

As they loaded up the trunk and jumped in, Rosalie asked, "So...how was your flight?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other with wide shit-eating smiles.

"It was a good flight, nothing really exciting about it, just your simple flight across a lot of water," Jasper said coyly.

"That's good, well no doubt dad will ask you all about it when we get home."

Jasper and Alice gasped and their eyes widened at the thought.

**Thanks to the two beta's: MPG and fe7ish. Thanks to Katiewinkles for dragging me into the wc's and pushing me, subliminally to write. Thanks goes to Mymunkyman simply for listening and sharing her enjoyment of my mini teasers along the way.  
I am trying to get to finish the next installment of "Evil Dead: forks and boomsticks", so keep an eye out for that in the next couple weeks.  
Please review, it drives me onto the next chapter.  
Finally if you want to follow me on twitter, do so, and don't procrastinate, (at)manhoor, then let the ride begin!****  
**


End file.
